


Our Love is Just An Accident Waiting to Happen (Drive Me Wild)

by Bianca_Loveless



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU but Carmilla is still a vampire, Drunkenness, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, I'll add more tags as i go, Missing Persons, Slow Build, Uber, Uber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bianca_Loveless/pseuds/Bianca_Loveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla picked up a job being an Uber driver to help pay off some of her "debts"<br/>What happens when a very intoxicated & very attractive Laura enters her car?<br/>(Prompt response. Link in notes)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Friendly Neighbourhood Natash—I mean Carmilla

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt from an ask someone sent to [ukulelekatie](http://ukulelekatie.tumblr.com/) she's wonderful you should check out her tumblr if you haven't already!  
> [The Prompt](http://ukulelekatie.tumblr.com/post/146966273026/hollstein-au-where-carmilla-is-an-uber-driver-and)
> 
> So I'm one of those 2nd person & 1st person POV writers trying a 3rd person project...don't judge me too harshly lol. I've reread everything but occasionally I'll have a "me" or "I" in there that I won't catch, if there is, please inform me! It'll really help me out.
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy!
> 
> [Slow build, short chapter]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, character introduction, slow build. Will get more interesting as time progresses :P

                Carmilla cautiously drove her black Toyota Corolla in-between two _extremely_ expensive looking cars. She only did this job to speed up the process of paying off the people on her extensive list of “debts” and she sure as hell didn’t need a ding in some rich asshole’s car quadrupling that number.  
Carmilla looked at her phone on the holder that was connected to her front window. The person who had requested the Uber didn’t have a picture but their name was Theodore.  
“Who names their kid Theodore?” Carmilla scoffed.  
Suddenly three individuals began to approach her car. It was too dark outside to see their faces, but she _could_ see the cans of beer in their hands.  
_Great._

               The passenger door opened and the car lit up, allowing Carmilla to see the faces of the people entering her car.  
The one up front had a faded red and gray beanie covering his hair and follicles that looked like they belonged to that Harry Potter character. He looked to be of Chinese decent, his features differing completely from the Eurocentric features the ones in the back possessed. The friends in the back were equally as frowzy as the one up front. They looked like a handful of college kids ready to go fuck some shit up.  
**Well, it _was_ only eleven. Plenty of time to do damage. **  
“Whoa, dude…she’s a girl!” The blonde boy in the back loudly exclaimed.  
She glared at him through the front mirror and he immediately sunk into the seat.  
“What, never seen a girl drive a car or something?” Carmilla rolled her eyes.  
“No it’s not that…It’s just—Uber’s are usually men.” The blonde stammered.  
“Oh yeah, says who?” She turned to him slowly, raising an eyebrow.

 

               “Ignore Trevor, he doesn’t mean any trouble. He’s just a little—faded.” Harry Potter intervened, a slight accent presenting itself.  
Carmilla rolled her eyes and turned back towards the wheel.  
“Whatever. Where am I heading?” Her voice remained smooth, despite the fact that she was irritated.  
The raven haired girl had been driving people all around Los Angeles since eight o’clock and was probably going to continue until sometime around two in the morning. Although it was tedious and she absolutely hated speaking to people and having to deal with the usual lot of drunk college students, it was extra cash and she needed anything she could get.  
“Downtown. I plugged the address into the app.” Potter replied pulling his phone out of his pocket.  
She checked her phone and for a second, no route pulled up. After a minute, the route presented itself.  
Carmilla said nothing as she pulled out just as cautiously as she had entered, checking for cars before speeding off.

               The ride was quiet for the most part, the scent of marijuana stinking up her car.  
Carm usually had the AC blasting but tonight she had all four of the windows down in an attempt to drown out the smell.  
“So… what made you want to be an Uber driver?” Trevor spoke slowly from the backseat.  
**Out of all the imbecilic questions… to make cash you fucking moron.**  
“I don’t _want_ to be an Uber driver.” Is what escaped Carmilla’s lips instead of what she really wanted to say.  
“O—Ok—but why are you an Uber driver?” The one behind Carmilla who she couldn’t see added.  
“Why are any of these halfwits behind a wheel Uber drivers? To make some extra cash.” She responded dryly as she switched lanes.  
“Let me guess, paying off student loans?” Potter cut in.  
Carmilla flashed a quick look at him before returning it to the road, “And then some.”

               “That’s going to be us pretty soon. Theo keeps bringing that up.” The boy behind the passenger seat with the snapback on sighed.  
“Better enjoy college while you can.” Carmilla sardonically chimed.  
“That’s what we’re trying to do. We’re going to some rager at a nightclub downtown. We’ve never been before, but it’s supposed to be one of the biggest events this month.” Trevor responded happily.  
“You party much when you were in college?” Theo…Potter…wondered out loud.  
Carmilla hated when customers asked her about her life, but it was a necessary evil she couldn’t really do much about.  
“Occasionally. After the first quarter I got a little tired of the traditional party scene.” She made a face just thinking about them.  
“Where’d you go?” Snapback pried.  
“AMDA.” She wasn’t really fond of telling people where she went to college just because she knew she was sure to get judged. A performing arts college wasn’t necessarily seen as the most respectable or highly-esteemed. **As if there actually _was_ a problem with them. I still got my goddamn degree! ** Carmilla would occasionally think to herself. **But even with a degree in this lifetime, I’m a lot more broke than I used to be...**  
“Sweet, that’s where my girlfriend goes.” Potter shared.  
Carm didn’t say anything and the car faded off into silence.

 

               **Just five more miles.**  
“You from LA?” blondey continued to ask questions and Carmilla was getting irritated.  
Carmilla got off at the first exit and they came to a stop behind a few cars that were waiting for the light.  
“Austria.”  
“Whoa, you’re a _long_ way from home.” The boy behind her mused. “Where in Austria?”  
“Is this interrogate your driver day or what?” Carmilla spat, her eyes not leaving the car in front of her.  
The car was silent again. Carm sighed.  
“If you must know, I’m from Styria. My mother thought it best we gain dual-citizenship for the US & the UK. Since then I've done a lot of...traveling...” Carm kept her voice low so it was rattling in her throat. "Are your curiosities satisfied?"  
She wanted them to sense her anger.  
**Maybe I should mention that I’m also a blood sucking vampire. _That’ll_ shut them up**. Carmilla grinned at the thought but kept her mouth shut.  
The remaining four miles were silent aside from side conversations they were having with each other that Carmilla didn’t mind.

               Once they turned onto the street of the club, the only thing the occupants of the car could hear was the loud hip-hop music flooding the streets. Carm could have sworn the music was so loud it was shaking the vehicle.  
They made a smooth stop directly in front of the club and the four boys began to hop out.  
“Thank you, Carmilla.” Potter smiled at her before stepping out of the car.  
“Have a good night. Good luck with your loans!” Trevor laughed as he struggled to get out.  
“Thanks.” Carmilla softly replied and the doors of her car shut.  
She eyed the club for a minute. There was a line that stretched around the block and four beefy security guards dressed in black, one of which was eyeing her.  
It didn’t look like anything special, and it sure as hell didn’t look like her type of party.

               Carmilla ignored the sudden honk of a horn behind her as she clicked through her phone, giving the Theo boy a four rating and accepting her payment of twenty-five dollars before searching for another customer.  
A few people popped up close by and Carmilla clicked on the closest one and sighed.  
It was going to be a _long_ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter to introduce a few things. Next chapter is longer, I promise :)
> 
> Get in touch with me [here<3](http://brokebackbianca.tumblr.com/)


	2. Another Drunk Brittany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk Laura stumbles into her car, and Carmilla has to deal with a LOT more than she bargained for. But. She doesn't really mind.

              The car illuminated a light blue **_1:42am_**.  
Carmilla was physically drained. There were only so many “Where are you from?”s “Why are you here?”s “What do you do other than Uber?”s  & “Oh my God Brittany is going to throw up!”s she could deal with tonight before she felt she’d go insane.  
Or before she just might sink her teeth into someone. More than likely it’d be the latter.  
At this time of the night, most of the calls were going to be from people that were drunk out of their minds and needed a ride home. Although everything in her screamed GO HOME AND REST, she decided she’d do _one_ last call. It couldn’t hurt to scrape in a few more dollars.

              Carmilla was back in downtown again—only this time she had just dropped off a male couple that was practically having sex in her backseat. She made a mental note to disinfect her seat once she got home.  
She wasn’t in the mood to go very far, so she clicked on the one closest to her. It was a picture of a twenty one year old male named Kirsch. In his photo he was shirtless and flexing confidently. Carmilla rolled her eyes. **Great, a beefcake.**  
The streets of LA were never quiet, but they weren’t as crowded at this time of night, something Carmilla was especially thankful for. She understood that an extensive amount of patience went into being an Uber driver, but patience wasn’t really her strong suit—even when it was a part of the job.  
The car eased off into the road again until she made a turn onto the same street she had been on for a grand portion of the night.  
Not to her surprise, the customer was posted in front of the same nightclub she had dropped those four guys—and practically half of her other customers—off at earlier in the night.

Carm pulled up to the front of the nightclub and set the car in park. She let out a heavy sigh and slid her hands down her face.  
She couldn’t wait to fall face first into her pillow. Her drowsiness was catching up to her so she turned up her stereo and blasted the AC, taking the traditional precautions to keeping herself awake.

 _Sorry I’m not love_  
I’m lost in a blurr  
I’m dealing with a lot  
I’m feenin’ for your heart  
Why?  
Why don’t I just stop?

The lyrics to Snoh Aalegra’s song ‘In Your River’ danced around in the car and tugged at the strings of her heart. The song took her back to days she’d spent so long trying to forget…but there were just some memories that _ached_ to be remembered. _She_ was one of those…

               Carmilla’s thoughts were interrupted abruptly by the forceful opening of her passenger door.  
She cleared her throat and adjusted herself so she was sitting up-right before looking over at the individual who opened the door.  
“I can handle myself! I could—I can walk!” A shrill voice slurred.  
The shirtless man from the photo poked his head into the car (fully clothed, thankfully) and smiled, “Hi!”  
“Hello.” Carmilla responded uninterested.  
“So…this _really_ drunk little nerd hottie here… she needs to get home. Safe. & she’s _really_ drunk. Can you take her home…safely…and stuff.” Kirsch spoke a little slowly as he helped the small girl behind him into the car.  
She sat down in the passenger's seat—not before tripping over her own feet...and then Kirsch’s feet—and started yelling at him. She still wasn't facing Carm.  
“I…am not _that_ drunk! I…I had like…I didn’tevendrinkthatmu-you know what, you’re drunk!” The girl was definitely drunk, she was slurring her words and flaring her hands at him.  
He grabbed her by the wrists gently and tried to set them down onto her lap.  
**Of course. Another drunk Brittany. Just what I needed.**

“Whatever. Put her address in.” Carmilla snarled, directing her attention towards her phone.  
“Thank you Uber hottie. I would go with you, but one of our friends has gone AWOL and we’re trying to find her. But Laura here is a little too drunk to be a part of an investigative search party.” Kirsch was smiling at Carm, completely ignoring whatever it was that Laura was saying.  
“Kirsch…that…that’s so rude. Her name—her name isn’t “Uber hottie” Kirsch… you can’t just…” Laura’s voice cut out once the two girls locked eyes.  
This Laura girl was a lot prettier than Carm would have wanted her to be. Her beautiful brown eyes had taken Carmilla aback; they were inviting, yet attentive—despite her current state--and they were almost doe-like. Her lips looked awfully soft, and the pink lip gloss she had on made them look remarkably kissable. She was in a tight white dress that sculpted her body gorgeously, extenuating her hips and clinging to her abs like a second skin. Her light brown hair was still wonderfully curled (despite being out all night) and was resting comfortably on her broad shoulders, _just_ missing her attractively toned arms. It had been quite a while before Carmilla had set eyes upon someone who made her undead heart beat out of her chest.  
This girl was like a beautifully molded sculpture that would have even brought Donatello to tears.

 

               Carmilla could hear Laura’s already fast heart rate increase in speed.  
“Oh my God Kirsch… Kirsch come here.” Laura’s eyes widened and she turned to Kirsch who had already shut the door.  
Carm rolled down the window for her and she called out to Kirsch one more time.  
“Little nerd hottie, I’m right here.” Kirsch rolled his eyes.  
Laura grabbed his head and pulled his ear up to her mouth and completely failed at whispering, “Kirsch… she’s _really_ beautiful. Oh my God do you see her?!”  
Carmilla smirked, “You’re not too bad yourself, cupcake.”

Laura turned back to Carmilla and a pool of blood rushed to her cheeks.  
Carmilla tried to ignore the fact that Laura looked absolutely adorable when she blushed. She also tried to ignore her sudden curiosity pertaining the taste of Laura’s blood…  
“Please get her home safe Uber hottie. I’m trusting you. And please don’t…ya’know…do anything to her. That’d be totally uncool, man.” Kirsch looked completely torn, like it physically hurt him to let Laura into the Uber alone.  
“Don’t worry muscle man, I’ll take _good_ care of your girl here.” Carmilla reassured, once again directing her attention back to the phone that now had the route lit up.  
According to the directions, she lived about thirty minutes away. **Wonderful. I won’t be seeing my bed for another hour or so.**  
Kirsch gave Laura’s arm a quick squeeze before he pronounced, “Call or text one of us when you get home!” then turned off to run after a small group of individuals that had just exited the night club.

               “Buckle up, creampuff we’re in for a bit of a drive.”  
The brown haired girl struggled with the seat-belt and Carmilla couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped her lips.  
She reached over Laura, carefully pulling the seat-belt and buckling her in, their faces inches apart. The vampire could smell the alcohol on her breath, along with her natural scent. It was a mix of vanilla and the grass on a warm, breezy summer afternoon.  
The smaller girl’s breath hitched at the close proximity of their faces and Carmilla smirked before turning back to the wheel.  
The monochrome-clad girl inched her way back onto the road and followed the directions her phone was giving her.

                “This—this is a really nice car. D—do you own this car? My dad used to have a car like this before he got into an accident, now he doesn’t really drive as much unless he has to. H-haveyoueverbeeninacaraccident? I mean, I’m not saying you drive like you’d have been in one…I’m sure you’re a great driver. I just wanted to know becauseIaminthecarwithyouand—not saying that you’d kill me but I dontreallywanttodie yet so I figured I’d just ask you about—” Laura was rambling, and the alcohol was causing her words to blend together.  
“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Slow down there Ophelia.” Carmilla interjected, looking over at the girl for a second, “Breathe.”  
Laura exhaled a breath she didn’t even know she was holding and blushed again.  
“Geez, do you always talk this much?” Carmilla wondered out loud.  
“Yeah—I’ve been told I talk _too_ much…especially when drunk but I will have you know I didn’t even drink _a lot_ tonight I really only had—”  
“Cupcake, I got it.” Carmilla stopped her again.

               Carmilla couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that such a small, ethereal being like Laura literally spoke a mile a minute. She couldn’t even _think_ that fast.  
After a brief—and I do mean brief—moment of silence between the girls, little Laura asked, “What’s your name?”  
“Carmilla.”  
Carm could feel Laura’s eyes on her, but for some reason it _didn’t_ bother the living—well, undead hell out of her.

               “You’re beautiful.” Laura mused, her voice going up an octave in fascination.  
She looked over at Laura, raising an eyebrow.  
“I-I-I-I mean your-your name! Your name is beautiful!” Laura’s face flushed as she stammered, attempting to hide herself behind her hands.  
“Yeah,” Carm chuckled, “Sure you did.”  
The freeway was desolate except for a car or two ahead of them.  
Even though she despised Ubering this late, Carm couldn’t deny the therapeutic feeling she underwent whenever she was driving down an empty highway in one of the world’s busiest cities.  
“Why aren’t you out doing something—fun? Friday nights are for fun!” Laura questioned, her bubbly personality brightening up the dark car.  
“Well, some of us have obligations we need to tend to, sweetheart.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like… paying off bills and...debts.”  
“Do you have a lot of those?” Laura asked, her eyes focused on Carmilla’s perfectly structured jaw.  
“The understatement of the century.” Carmilla chuckled humorlessly.

               “So…Uber pays off your debts?” Laura’s eyes were wandering Carmilla’s body, and Carmilla noticed.  
“Like what you see, creampuff?” A cocky smile spread across her face as she felt Laura’s heart beat increase again.  
“Wh-What—I-I wasn't staring. N-Not that you aren't worth staring at I mean youareveryattractiveyouhaveanicefaceand—wowsers I’m drunk!” Laura looked out the closed window, attempting to mask her embarrassment.  
A chuckle emerged from the raven haired girl.  
“Uber alone doesn’t pay off anything, but it piles up.” For some odd reason, Carmilla didn’t find it painstakingly annoying to repeat these answers for the umpteenth time tonight. Laura’s deluge of questions didn’t really bother her at all, she actually _enjoyed_ satisfying the intoxicated girl’s curiosity.

               When the car fell silent, Carm decided to speak up, “You’ve asked your share of questions, cutie so now it’s my turn. That beefcake back at the nightclub…Kirsch. He your boyfriend?”  
Laura looked out at the dark highway and voiced in an uninterested tone, “No. He’s my friend. He’s actually my roommate Danny’s boyfriend. I don’t think Danny is going to be home tonight—she said she was going home with Kirsch once they find out where Elsie disappeared to…It’s weird, I swearElsiewaswithmetheentirenight…but things got…” Laura stopped suddenly. “Sorry—I’m rambling. But—I’m worried. I don’t know what to think, you know? What if—what if some sleezeball at the club got her? She was drunker than I am right now—which is _pretty_ bad. Last I saw her was the bar but I—I don’t remember anything.”  
“You guys try calling her?” The answer was most obviously going to be yes but Carm wasn’t sure what else to say.  
“Only—Only a _bajillion_ times! She doesn’t pick up…” Laura’s voice took a higher tone.  
Carmilla glanced over at her and the small girl was sulking.  
“Hey,” Carm placed a hand on her shoulder and looped circles on her arm with her thumb, “Don’t beat yourself up over it, cupcake. I’m sure your friend is fine. Probably out having fun with some guy she met at the club. She’ll probably give you guys a call in the morning. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it too much.”  
Carm caught the way the skin on Laura’s arm reacted under her touch, goosebumps slowly forming and heat rising under her finger tips.

            Laura was quiet for a minute but was looking up at Carmilla.  
They locked eyes for a quick second. “Need something, buttercup?”  
**Like my lips against yours…**  
Laura shook her head and sat back in the seat.  
Carmilla retracted her arm and began to exit the freeway.  
“Where do you live?” Laura suddenly blurted out.  
“Don’t you think that’s venturing on the borders of _too_ personal to talk about on the first encounter?” Carmilla playfully responded.  
“Oops…I mean… youdon’thavetoanswerifyoudon’twantto…But…we can...have...more encounters.” Laura’s speech seemed to be getting worse as the car ride progressed.  
Carmilla’s eyebrow rose. “More encounters?”  
“Yeah like—we could go… get some...coffee—as…friends.” Laura was a stammering mess and Carmilla couldn’t help think it was something more than just the alcohol flowing through her veins.  
“Are you asking me out, creampuff?” Carmilla teased.  
The small girl shrank in her seat. “As friends!”  
The beautiful vampire was used to random male customers attempting to sweet talk their way into a date, but very rarely did girls. Especially girls as awkwardly adorable as this one.  
“I might take you up on that offer. But for now let’s focus on getting _you_ home, creampuff. We’re only seven minutes out.”  
Carmilla didn’t have to look at Laura to see that the little bubble of energy's grin was stretching from ear to ear.  
**So child-like, yet so disturbingly enticing. Wow Karnstein, what are you getting yourself into? Her BAC _has_ to be over the legal limit for a girl her size and here you are attempting to secure a date with her. This is _really_ low, even for you.**  
Despite Carmilla’s nagging inner dialogue, the only thing they heard was the soft rhythm of ambient jazz that was emitting from the speakers.

“This makes me sleepy.” Laura yawned and Carm watched as the girl would drift off slowly and then abruptly wake herself up.  
“We’re almost home, cutie don’t worry.” Carmilla said without thinking.  
**Wait, did I say _we_** **are almost _home_?? What has gotten into me tonight? Maybe the lack of sleep…yeah…that was most definitely it.**  
Thankfully Laura didn’t catch it, or if she did, she didn’t react to it.

            A few minutes had past and Carmilla’s phone beeped, signaling that she was approaching her destination.  
“We’re here.” Carmilla softly announced as she pulled up to the dimly lit apartment building.  
Laura shot up immediately.  
“Oh my God! I left my wallet with Kirsch! I can pay you, though! Do you like rum? I h-have this bottle of Caliche Puerto Rican Rum I bought the other day… or are you a vodka kind of gal…I have that too—I’m really sorry I forgot my wallet—please come inside!” Laura was panicking, still tripping over her words.  
“Do you know how Uber works? I get paid—"  
“I know I’m supposed to pay you…please come in for a drink or two and I’ll call Kirsch to come drop off—off my th-things.” Laura interrupted, reaching a hand out and grabbing the other girl by the arm.

            All Carmilla had to do was end the route and her forty bucks would come through, but the look in the younger girl’s eyes was _so_ welcoming and endearing, she didn’t think she had it in her to say no.  
Except for the fact that she had a thirty-minute drive back home.  
Laura was rocking back and forth and Carmilla didn’t think it was voluntarily.  
**Shit, she _is_ pretty drunk. The least I could do is help her make it inside okay.**  
Carm shifted the gear to park and softly sighed, “Come on Lindsey Lohan” before quickly getting out the car.  
Before Laura could even process her words, Carmilla was already opening Laura’s door and carefully helping her out.  
“Wow—yo—you’re… _fast_!” the girl exclaimed sloppily.  
“One of my many _exceptional_ traits.” Carm mocked as she slung the bubbly pocket of sunshine’s arm over her shoulder.  
Laura managed to push the door shut and was clinging on to Carm for dear life- she didn’t actually realize just how drunk she was until she was forced to use her legs again.

             “You’re really st—strong. And you smell—really—really amazing.” Laura fawned, hiccuping every so often.  
“You spoil me, cupcake. What room are you?” Carm tried to keep her tone as evenly as possible, not trying to show the delight she took in Laura’s words.  
“4—”she hiccuped yet again, “421.”  
Carm locked her car and they entered the extremely fancy lobby of the building.  
They wobbled over to the elevator and Laura hit the up button as they stood waiting for the elevator in silence.  
But of course, the silence was never long lived.  
“I’m sorry ab—about the money. Li—like I said, I have alcohol—and Kirsch—I will call—him.” Her eyes were opening and closing, it was beginning to worry the older girl.  
“Don’t worry about that, cutie. Let’s just get you hydrated and put to bed, okay?” Carmilla gave a soft smile.  
“N—No… I’m not—not letting you leave—without payment.” Laura interjected, swaying slightly back, finger pointing at the other girl’s cheek.  
Carm readjusted her on her shoulder just as the elevator had met them and she guided the feisty girl into the elevator.  
Laura pressed the ‘4’ on the elevator panel and the doors shut slowly.

              Laura wiggled out from under Carm’s arm and held herself up with the wooden bar that stuck out from the elevator’s wall.  
“I can—take care of-of myself!” Laura reassured, standing up straight.  
“No doubt, creampuff.”  
“My—My name is Laura. LOR-RUH. N—not creampuff, not buttercup, not c-cupcake.” Laura bit back, swaying slightly.  
The elevator came to a stop and Carmilla watched as Laura wobbled out onto the floor.  
“Got it, sweetheart.” Carm teased before coming up behind her and guiding her by her hand to the left side of the hall with a sign guiding the occupants of “410-425” to the left.  
They walked a bit further until they were in the front of a white door with a long silver handle and a nicely embroidered “421” on the door.

               Laura reached into the top of her dress and fumbled in her bra for a second before taking out a bright silver key.  
“You know, most people invest in a lanyard or a key-chain…” Carmilla commented, picking at her black fingernails.  
“Bite me.” Laura scrunched up her face—which Carm found entirely too cute—and attempted to unlock the door.  
**Ask and you just might receive, cutie.**  
The girl kept missing the door handle. “Which handle is it…?”  
Carm rolled her eyes and grabbed the key out of her hand to unlock the door.  
Once unlocked, Carm resumed her position earlier, her arm around Laura.  
“I—I could have done that!” Laura whined.  
“Sure you could have.”  
Once they stepped inside, Carmilla’s jaw dropped.  
This small, feisty girl lived in one of the nicest apartments she’d ever seen in this lifetime.  
A high ceiling that held a very beautiful chandelier, a dining room to her right with a white Victorian styled dining table and chairs, accompanied by a glass cupboard containing fine China. To their left was a large living room with a modern looking leather couch and a wide-screen television that intersected said couch. Straight ahead of them was a winding staircase that led to the second story of her apartment, and past that Carm could see a few fancy bar-stool looking chairs intersecting a white granite table—indicating that that was probably the kitchen. The decorations making up the house, however, were very interesting to say the least. Figurines of comic-book characters, framed posters of television shows, and a blue telephone booth (Carm didn't quite understand what exactly was the point or significance of the thing) occupied the living space. This was definitely something she'd never seen before.

 

               “ _You_ live _here_?” Carmilla exclaimed as Laura attempted to break free of Carm’s hold around her.  
“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Laura sounded offended and shot her a look.  
Carm shrugged as they passed the living room and stood before the staircase. “I didn’t take you for the lavish type of girl, sweet pea.”  
“Yeah—no one really does.” Laura sighed.  
They made their way to the staircase slowly, Laura sliding her hand against the wall.  
"I see why Kirsch referred to you as little _nerd_ hottie." Carmilla voiced.  
"Hey... don't come for me..." Laura slurred before attempting to walk up the stairs and nearly falling flat on her face.  
Carmilla quickly grabbed her, possibly saving her from a broken nose. “Okay let’s take this one step at a time, Laura.”  
They were silent most of the way up, Laura concentrating on not falling on her ass and Carmilla concentrating on keeping Laura from falling on her ass.  
“Y—You don’t have to do this…I—I can take care—“  
“Yeah, yeah creampuff you can take care of yourself, I got that. I’ll be on my way out once I’m fairly certain you can ‘take care of yourself’ without the help of a stranger.” Carmilla spat, irritation lingering in her tone.  
Laura didn’t say a word as they wobbled over to her bedroom—which was just as extravagant (and nerdy) as the rest of the apartment.  
Carmilla sat Laura down on her white king sized bed and Laura began to take her heels off.  
“My feet are killing me.” Laura whined as she removed one of the heels.

               “You change into comfortable clothes and I’ll get you some water.”  
Carmilla disappeared before catching the other girl's reply and quickly made her way into the kitchen. When she turned the lights on she had to take a step back. The apartment was extravagant, but the kitchen was exorbitant!  
Carm shook her head and made her way to the stainless steel fridge and opened up the first door.  
**Soda, a few cupcakes, very few fruits, no vegetables, lots of different type of sweets…ah, water.**  
The water bottle was half empty but she grabbed it anyway—trying to ignore the amount of unhealthy food this girl had in her fridge—and hurried back upstairs.  
Laura wasn’t on her bed anymore.  
“Laura?” Carm called.  
There was a brief struggling sound before she heard, “In the bathroom! I can’t take the zipper off.”  
Carmilla approached the white bathroom door slowly before knocking slightly on it, “Do you want help?”  
After a few more moments of struggling, Laura gave up and opened the door to Carmilla leaning against the door frame, a bottle of water in her hand.  
Laura faced away from Carm and moved her hair out of the way.  
Being so close to this girl’s neck would have been more enticing if she wasn’t drunk. Carm had no problem drinking blood with alcohol in it but in this particular case, she felt the alcohol would only tarnish the taste of this beautiful human's blood.

               When Carmilla’s fingers accidentally grazed Laura’s neck, she shivered and Carm smirked.  
The girl’s breathing was hitching again, and her heart rate increased.  
Carmilla pulled her zipper down, exposing Laura’s back.  
“Th—thanks.” Laura managed a breathy reply.  
“Don’t mention it. Here,” Carmilla handed her the water and Laura took it, her back still facing Carm.  
Laura downed that bottle of water as if it was the first drink of water she’d had in days.  
“Th-thank you.” She smiled, facing Carm and burping slightly.  
Carm smiled. Although Carm wanted... no, _needed_ to leave, she couldn’t bring herself to do so. Not yet at least.  
“Wait there.” Laura held a finger up at her before shutting the door slowly.  
The vampire sighed and sat down at the side of the bed.  
**What are you doing, Karnstein? You brought her home, helped her in, and kept her hydrated. It’s time to _go_!**  
She was battling herself; she knew she should leave, but it was like some impeccable force was keeping her there.  
Suddenly, Carmilla could hear Laura “whispering” to herself from behind the door.  
“You can do this. You may be drunk—but you can do this. She’s cute. Possibly a lesbian. Maybe even bisexual...or bi-curious. Y-y-you don’t look—as average as usual tonight…come-come on tiger—you can do this.”  
Carmilla giggled silently.  
**This girl is _entirely_ too cute.**

After a bit longer, Laura opened the door.  
She was in comfortable-looking white shorts and a navy blue tank top that curved into her abs, and her hair was up in a messy bun.  
Carm found her incredibly attractive, but the look on her face and the way she stumbled out of the bathroom was giving her bad signs. Either she was going to throw up or pass out. Or both.  
Carmilla rose to her feet, “Are you alrigh—” before she could finish, Laura tripped over her heels and came tumbling down on top of an unprepared Carmilla.  
“Fuck.” Carmilla groaned. They had hit foreheads and had sprawled backwards onto the bed. Laura’s body was now strung out across Carmilla's, her head tucked into her neck.  
“Are you okay, creampuff?” Carmilla questioned while rubbing her own head.  
No response.  
Carmilla took a look at the girl on top of her and saw that her eyes were closed, her body was limp, and she was breathing in and out slowly.  
She had passed out.  
“God dammit!” Carmilla swore under her breath.  
She tried to peel the girl off of her, but the girl remained unmoved.

               Carmilla let out a deep sigh.  
Probably due to the fact that she had just rammed her intoxicated little head into a vampire’s, but the girl was out cold.  Despite the circumstances, she looked extremely peaceful.  
Having this young girl’s body pressed so close to her own made Carmilla feel surprisingly…warm.  
It was a foreign feeling… and she was actually kind of enjoying it.  
**Maybe I should just… stay. I _am_ pretty tired anyway. I don't know if I'll be able to make it back home under the weight of my drowsiness. & it’d be a shame to wake such a peaceful sleeper… plus, she’d more than likely have a raging headache and a terrible hangover tomorrow. I guess I could help her through it. But then, Mircalla Von Karnstein, you need to get _out._ Get out and don’t turn back. There’s just _something_ about this girl…**  
Suddenly Carmilla’s thoughts were interrupted by the intense rush of fatigue that flushed over her body like a wave ramming against the shore. Before long, Carmilla had joined the girl on her chest and fell into one of the best night’s sleep she’d had in a few decades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter as promised. Not as much fluff it's kind of a slow buildup, but it'll get there. I promise ;)  
> Get in touch with me here: [Thanks for reading<3](http://brokebackbianca.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Snoh Aalegra is amazing here's a [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyAAKUucE2c&index=3&list=RDEM2zIVd1TNLojk3FYTbq-j7Q) to the song mentioned [I found it from an iPhone commercial lol thanks Apple]


	3. MIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's hungover & Carm wants to help her through it. Laura struggles to remember last night when one tiny detail comes back to her... her friend is missing.

      Sudden rapid movement and a ringing squeal had awoken the vampire from her heavenly slumber. The entrancing warmth from last night was no longer running throughout her body and she shivered from the loss of heat. Carmilla's eyes were blurry with sleep and she almost forgot where she was until she heard a familiar jarring voice ramble, “Oh— _Oh my_ _God_! Did—did we…Did I… OhmyGod, you—you have to go! Danny is going to _kill_ me… ow, my head!”  
Carmilla kept her eyes closed as she grumpily responded, “Good morning to you too, Sundance.”  
Laura shot up off the bed, groaning after doing so, and Carmilla let out a loud sigh then looked up at her.  
Laura’s hair was no longer in that cute, messy bun, it was now a disheveled mess that clung to her shoulders.  
**Damn. Still cute.**  
“No, we didn’t have sex. Although, your face _did_ spend a significant amount of time on my breasts.” Carmilla smirked, rising up groggily.  
Laura’s eyes widened and her cheeks flooded with blood at her words.  
Carmilla rubbed her face with her hands and stretched. “What time is it?”  
Laura held her head in her hands and groaned again, “12:30. Ugh, I feel like _crap_!  
“Yeah well, that’s what too much alcohol does to your kind, cupcake. Lie down. Anymore sudden movements like that and you just might upchuck all over your fancy white bedspread here.” Carmilla informed, standing to her feet and walking Laura back over to her bed.  
Laura obeyed, but not because she wanted to. Because her stomach was churning and her head was spinning and she felt she might just throw up if she didn’t.  
“My _kind_?” Laura questioned once she curled into a ball underneath her warm sheets.  
“I’ll get you something to fill your stomach. Ya got any bread…or anything _not_ made entirely of sugar?” Carmilla cracked her back—completely ignoring the other girl’s comment—and stopped at the door.  
“I…I have bread. In the bread holder—next to the fridge.” Laura hesitated to answer at first, but the churning of her stomach made her change her mind.  
Carmilla swung around lazily and proceeded into the kitchen.

 

Carmilla’s eyelids felt heavy, despite the fact that she had just gotten around ten hours of rejuvenating sleep. She felt as if that beautiful night's sleep had brought life to her after umpteen years of being dead. The cause of the heavy eyelids and grogginess more than likely wasn't a sleeping problem then...which probably meant it was a hunger problem & that she should probably find something to “eat” soon. Too bad she didn’t pack any extra blood bags with her in the car. And she was certain Laura wasn’t going to willingly let the girl she has no memory of stick her razor sharp teeth into her neck.  
**Unless she has some sort of kink involving strangers & biting. Which I would be _more_ than happy to indulge in.**

 

Carmilla circled around the white granite-topped island (even though she could have just as easily walked by the fridge. She blamed the fact that she wasn’t thinking straight on her hunger) until she found the bread holder Laura had been speaking of. Carmilla sniffed the air and caught the aroma of something disgusting coming from the wooden bread holder. She didn’t even have to open it to realize the foul odor was a result of mold that had been manifesting for quite some time.  
Sometimes having heightened senses was a pain in the ass.  
**Maybe I should just go pick up some food. I think I saw a Starbucks not too far from here. I could pick her up an English muffin and a couple coffees for the both of us. I would hope that the coffee would at least slightly lift the haze overcoming me before I can get my hands on some blood.**  
Carm felt herself for her keys but came up unsuccessful.  
**They probably fell out sometime last night.**  
She slowly made her way up the stairs and back to Laura’s room. Just before she entered the room she realized what she was doing and stopped.  
**Is my broke ass really about to buy breakfast for some random girl who I didn’t even get the luxury of sleeping with?**  
Come to think of it, Carm never bought or made breakfast for any of the girls she’s slept with, which made the fact that she was readily about to spend her hard-earned, severely needed money on a girl she hadn’t even seen naked seem ten times as preposterous.  
“Did you find it?” Laura softly whimpered from her bed, looking upon Carmilla with her doe eyes straining.  
Carm chewed on her bottom lip. How could she _not_ go out of her way to care for her when she looked and sounded like that?

  
**Fuck, _those goddamn doe eyes..._**

“Bad news, short stack. Your bread is molded to hell & has probably been that way for a few weeks now.” Carmilla responded as she walked over to the girl and sat next to her. Laura shifted uncomfortably at Carmilla’s close proximity.  
“Oh. So it _wasn’t_ the tuna salad that was smelling like that.” Laura murmured under her breath.  
“You know there’s this new concept of grocery shopping. Ya sniff out what you're low on  & _throw out_ the things that are bacteria-infested. People actually go in these shops to buy food—most of which _doesn’t_ contain unhealthy amounts of carbs and sugars. Sounds weird, I know.” Carm facetiously drawled.  
“Hey I’m a busy woman! I—l” Laura rolled over to argue but was quickly silenced once a wave of nausea overcame her.  
The vampire knew the sign and quickly fazed into the bathroom and returned with a trashcan before Laura could so much as blink. She was grateful for the speed though because before she could process why there was suddenly a trashcan in her face, little Laura upchucked the contents of her stomach.  
Carm held the girl’s hair back and rubbed circles on her back, “That’s it, let it all out creampuff.”  
Laura heaved once more into the trashcan before she pulled back and breathed a little.

 

After a short period of silence, Carmilla stopped rubbing her back and let go of her hair.  
“Oh—my God I’m—I’m sorry. That was—absolutely disgusting…and I look and smell disgusting… I-I’m going to go brush my teeth and…and shower…I’m sorry.” Laura looked as if she were about to cry.  
“Cupcake, relax. It isn’t anything I haven’t seen before. Take a nice, warm shower and by the time you’re out I’ll have come back with something for you to refill your stomach with. & I’m going to take this,” Carm pointed to the silver trashcan with a significant amount of vomit in it, “out. Where’s your trash shoot?”  
Laura rose slowly out of the bed, moving the trashcan away from her and rising slowly, holding her head and stomach in pain.  
“Once you walk out of the apartment it’s all the way to the right…the gray door. It’s labeled ‘trash’.” Laura’s reply was breathy and strained. The raven haired girl saw her black lanyard containing her keys on the bed the minute the cupcake had risen so she secured them and stuck them in her back pocket. After that she lifted the trashcan—yet again hating her exaggerated senses—and Laura slowly made her way into the restroom.  
“Hey, uh—” Laura croaked hoarsely before Carm had left the room. “Thank you.”  
“Don’t mention it.” Carmilla shrugged coolly before practically floating to the gray door Laura had spoke of.

 

Carm quickly removed the bag from the trash can, opened the shoot, and dropped the bag down in it. She was grateful Laura hadn't puked on the actual can. Before she could rethink any of her actions, she dropped the trashcan off in Laura’s apartment building and made her way outside. She decided to take the stairs out so she could stretch her legs and exercise her super speed. Before long, Carm was opening the door to the driver's side of her Corolla.

 

She hadn't even realized she had left her phone connected to the phone holder & sighed when she unlocked it. Her phone was on the verge of death & she had 21 missed calls and 15 text messages. She knew she was probably fucked & the longer she waited to reply the more she was screwing herself over, but she just wanted a little bit more time to focus on something other than the absolute hell that she was sure to be in. The vampire turned her phone off and started her car. She slid on her black sunglasses that were in the compartment overhead & decided she’d go and get her own “food” before the ache in her throat got _too_ unbearable.  
**Food for Laura can wait. Because if I go and take care of her first, Laura will _be_ food.  
**Without a second thought, Carmilla sped off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    “Okay. Okay. Breathe Laura. I’ve done plenty of things I can’t remember while drunk… although somehow convincing a girl as gorgeous as _that_ to come home with me is probably the most unbelievable one on that list.” Laura spoke to herself to try to calm herself down as she was blow-drying her wet hair.  
“Where did I even meet her? Couldn’t have been the club, she was dressed too casually for that. Did I go somewhere after the club? Wait… if we _didn’t_ have sex then why is she being so nice to me and… buying me breakfast? And...how did I get into those pajama clothes I was wearing earlie―Oh my God… did the sexy, mysterious girl who I can’t remember meeting _undress me_?!” Laura began to panic, her head still turning and her stomach churning even more violently.

    For Laura, getting blackout drunk was a fairly new concept, but being blackout drunk and bringing a girl home... well that didn’t even seem like it was something she was even capable of letting happen.  
All she wanted to do was go out with friends, get a liiiiitle drunk, and forget about work for a night.  
Speaking of her friends, Laura began to wonder if all of them had made it back to their respected homes alright...and whether or not any of them had been as hungover as she was.  
Suddenly, the thought hit her like a brick.  
Elsie had gone missing.  
Laura turned off and unplugged her blow drier before going back into her room and looking around for her phone.

She wanted to call Danny...Kirsch...LaFontaine...anyone that could confirm that Elsie had been found, was alright, and then maybe have one of them explain why the living _hell_ they allowed her to go home with someone.  
**Come to think of it, how _did_ I get home? Danny didn’t drive the group to the club so she couldn’t have dropped me off. Maybe the mysterious stranger drove us here. Which means I’ve given them complete access to my house and they know where I live. Great job Laura. She didn’t look like the type of person to steal...but I could be wrong. I should scope the place for any missing items. Or maybe she's not a thief...but something worse?? ** **What if she’s some type of serial killer that preys on helpless, intoxicated women?  
I suppose she would have killed me last night if she was… maybe she likes her victims to be awake and fully aware of what’s happening and gets some sort of sick pleasure out of watching genuine fear on their faces? Yikes.**

    Laura couldn’t find her phone anywhere in her room or her restroom so she inched her way out of her dimly lit room and into the bright hallway. The light was torturous on her eyes with the splitting headache she had, so she closed the curtains on all the windows that she could reach (she couldn’t really do anything about the gigantic window on the wall above the TV). Laura searched high and low for her phone, making sure no room in her apartment had gone unchecked.  
“Where are you, you stupid phone!?” She grunted, tossing a pillow back onto the leather couch.  
Some time had passed before Laura had gotten the inkling to pick up her house phone and try calling her phone.  
The young girl ventured into the kitchen and grabbed her sleek, skinny black phone off of it’s charger on the granite counter and dialed her cell number.  
She walked around listening intently, hoping to hear her phone a _t least_ vibrate.

 

    “Laura?” A low, enticing voice had emitted from the phone, catching Laura completely off guard.  
Laura had been so startled that she jumped, which caused her to yelp and trip over a thick pillow she had strewn onto the floor earlier.  
“Ouch!” Laura whined despite landing on top of the couch.  
After recovering from her fall, Laura looked at the house phone as if it were a ghost before whispering back into the phone, “Hello?”  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to frighten you, cupcake. You left your phone in my car and I took it in Starbucks with me just in case you’d call looking for it.” The same voice from this morning drawled.  
**So she _did_ drive us to my apartment.**  
“Oh...Well...that’s very...thoughtful of you. Thanks.” Laura slowly responded.  
“Right. Hey, I was going to get you an English muffin but I figured maybe you’d be a little bit hungrier than that, so how’s a toasted ham & cheese sandwich?” The beautiful voice on the other line asked.  
A ham and cheese sandwich sounded absolutely delicious, but the mention of food made her stomach churn.  
“Uhm...Yeah...Sounds good.” Laura rose off the couch, putting the pillow that she had tripped over back on the couch.  
“Alright. See you soon, creampuff.” Her voice sounded icy yet...seductive. It made Laura shiver and she hung up the phone without thinking.

 

    **Now how am I going to find out what happened last night?**  
Laura sat on the couch for a minute thinking (and unknowingly having a staring contest with her Buffy figurine that was on the glass table in front of her). Suddenly a light-bulb went off in her head and she remembered she could send texts from her mac. Laura walked back into the kitchen and opened her laptop. A photo of her and her father at Disneyland popped up as the background and Laura smiled slightly at it before focusing back on the task at hand.  
She pulled up her iMessage tab and went through her text messages. She had A LOT of messages, but LaFontaine was the most recent one so she clicked on theirs first.

 

LaF♡ (2:23am): _Laur, we can’t find Elsie anywhere. We’re gunna check her house_  
LaF♡ (2:58am): _The princess is not in her castle. Holy shit dude_  
LaF♡ (3:01am): _Text me when ur home. We don’t need two of our friends going MIA_  
LaF♡ (4:45am): _Laura it’s been almost 2 hours now, r u home??_  
LaF♡ (11:23pm): _Laura answer my call, Perry’s worried_  
LaF♡ (1:24pm): _LAURA PLEASE PICK UP OR I’M COMING OVER_

The last text was sent less than ten minutes ago, so Laura responded as quickly as she could.

(1:33pm) _Hey, I’m fine. Sorry I don’t have my phone, I’m on my Mac. Any progress on Elsie?_  
Not even a minute could pass before LaFontaine replied.  
LaF♡ (1:33pm): _OH THANK GOD. I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK YOU HAD BEEN TAKEN TOO._  
LaF♡ (1:34pm): _WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!!_  
(1:35pm) _: Wait, taken TOO? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN TAKEN TOO??_  
(1:35pm): _And I’ve been asleep at home. Did you guys let me go home with some girl?_  
A minute or two had passed before there was a response.  
LaF♡ (1:37pm): _Every1 thinks I’m over exaggerating, but Elsie is nowhere to be found. Without a trace disappeared. This stuff only happens on those crime shows we watch. I think she was taken._  
A warm chill ran through Laura. The thought of her friend being taken scared the hell out of her, and she couldn’t help but feel as if it were her fault.  
**If only I hadn’t drank so much...She was _right there_ and I lost her!  
** LaF♡ (1:38pm): _& u think we’d let little Laura go home with some1 while hopped up on alc? We don’t even let u do that SOBER. Why? Is something wrong?_

 

Laura backed out of the conversation for a second and went to her other texts.  
She had 12 messages from Danny, two from Kirsch, six from Perry, four from JP and… 1 from Elsie.  
Laura clicked on Elsie’s text message that was sent at 4:03am. The text consisted of several emojis, the first being the sun behind tall buildings with a pinkish-orange sky, the second a cigarette, and the words 'fang 911' right after them.  
**What does this mean??**  
Laura took a screenshot and sent it to Laf.  
(1:43pm) _Elsie texted this to me when I was sleeping. Idk what it means, but 911 sounds like she needs help._  
The chat bubble signaling that LaFontaine was typing popped up almost immediately.  
LaF♡ (1:44pm): _Perry & I are in DTLA right now @ the police station. They haven’t seen or heard from her or anything about her. They said we can’t file a missing person’s claim b/c it’s been under 24 hours. So the police won’t be able to help us._

 **With a text like that, we don't know if she can even afford a full 24 hours to pass by.**  
Laura bit her lip and thought for a moment.  
**If the police won’t help us, then we’ll do it ourselves.**  
Laura clicked back to create a group with LaF, Perry, Danny, Kirsch, and JP.

 

(1:48pm): _Idc how you do it or what u have 2 do 2 get here, be @ my place at 3:00. We’re going to find Elsie._     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this!  
> Idk how frequently I'll be updating this fic & my other 1 (even though my [other one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7313884/chapters/16611448) only needs one more chapter to be finished lol) but I decided I'd update according to you guys! If you'd like me to continue with this fic and/or finish my other one [leave me a message](http://brokebackbianca.tumblr.com/ask) either on tumblr or here. It'll help me prioritize my writing & let me know whether or not I'm the only one enjoying this lol  
> Anyways, thanks for reading!  
> Complete side note that has nothing to do with this AU: I can't be the only one that thinks [I Know, I Know, I Know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5cxCZqCODU) by Tegan and Sara is a description of Carmilla & Laura's relationship from Laura's prospective, and [Drove Me Wild](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ejk3vuhhcM) (also the insp. for the title of this fic @ first) by Tegan and Sara is like the description from Carmilla's prospective! No?? Yes???


	4. The Past Should Stay Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla gives Laura a run-down of what happened the night prior before the gang arrives. Things take a few very unexpected turns.  
> [TW: Mention of rape ((but no actual raping))]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR 100 KUDOS'S (is that how that's supposed to be spelled? lol) I APPRECIATE THEM MORE THAN YOU GUYS COULD EVER KNOW!  
> I wasn't planning on releasing this chapter until later on, but hey, it reached 100 Kudos's, I'm seeing AlmostAdults tomorrow (& possibly meeting Elise?? We'll see!) and KEHLANI (loml) just dropped a song tonight so I figured HEY LETS POST IT ANYWAY.  
> Thank you all and enjoy this chapter<3  
> [If you get the reference that is the title of the chapter please marry me]

Laura took a sip from her tall glass of water that was sitting next to her laptop.  
She had spent the last forty-five plus minutes that had passed attempting to decode Elsie’s message.  
She tried looking up and contacting any place that sold cigarettes within a hundred mile radius of the club and of Elsie’s home only to come up short (and with an earful from a few businesses who were unhappy that they were being disturbed and accused of possibly harboring someone who goes around kidnapping women).  
**_Fang 911. Fang 911_. What could that possibly mean?**  
“What were you trying to tell me, Elsie?” Laura sighed, putting her head in her hands and shutting her eyes.  
Her hangover had far from subsided and she just wanted to lie down and go back to sleep. But she had already wasted so much time…what if Elsie couldn’t afford any more time to pass?  
Laura had the most mind-numbing headache. Her stomach had stopped churning thankfully, but now it was growling. She was _starving_.

  
  
               **Where had that girl gone? Maybe she wasn’t actually getting food. Maybe she was just making an excuse to leave so she wouldn’t have to stick around for that awkward ‘morning after’ talk. Lying about going to go get food was a lot easier—and a lot nicer—than her saying “hey Laura, I know you’re _probably_ wondering who I am and what happened last night, but I kind of don’t want to deal with that so I’m leaving.” Ugh, why didn’t I go grocery shopping?**  
Almost instantaneous with her thoughts, Laura was startled by the sudden sound of a door swinging open.  
Laura shot her head up—which, yet again…bad idea—to that sexy dark haired girl with a small brown baggie in one hand and a pocket tray containing two venti sized cups in the other.  
“You gonna gawk at me all day or you gonna give me a hand?” The beautiful girl remarked, her eyebrows rising then falling in annoyance.  
“Oh…yeah!” Laura quickly got up and made her way over to the girl, grabbing the tray out of her hand and shutting the door.  
“Sorry for the wait cupcake. Guess I don’t know my way around here as well as I thought.”

 

               Laura walked back into the kitchen and the attractive stranger followed her.  
“It’s fine. Thank you for this. I’m _starved_!” Laura smiled as she sat down on the barstool closest to her.  
“I’ll bet. You should be lying down, though. Resting your eyes. I see you’ve made it as dark as it possibly could be in here. But that thing,” The girl nodded at the laptop on the counter, “Is counterproductive.”  
Laura tried not to enjoy the way the other girl’s arms looked when she folded them across her chest. Or how incredibly sexy her tight black jeans made her legs and ass look…

  
Laura bit into her sandwich and swore her taste buds had died and gone to deliciousness heaven.  
**_Definitely_ gotta start eating at Starbucks more often.**  
“I want to, but something came up that needs my attention.” Laura replied while chewing.  
Laura and the insanely gorgeous girl made eye contact as the other girl took a long sip of her coffee. It definitely made Laura feel _extremely_ nervous. And it was, in her opinion, the worst kind of nervousness. It was the kind one gets when they’re about to profess their feelings to their crush.  
**Yikes Laura, what’s gotten into you? You act like you’ve never seen an attractive girl before.**  
The more she thought about it, Laura realized that she actually _hadn’t_ met or seen anyone even remotely as attractive as the woman in front of her was.  
**It’s so weird…her beauty almost—radiates… she glows and emits her perfection like a…like a lava lamp of pure, unearthly magnificence. It’s intimidating.**

 

               “Are you invested in said activity right now?” the monochrome clad beauty’s voice interrupted Laura’s thoughts.  
It took her a minute to realize what it was they were talking about, but once she remembered she started to speak, “Well, no but—”  
“Then you can afford the break. Come.” She cut Laura’s speech short and walked into the other room, her coffee cup in hand.  
For reasons unknown to even Laura herself, she got off the barstool and followed the girl into her living room, clutching both her sandwich and coffee tightly.  
The girl had laid the thick pillow Laura had tripped on earlier flat on the couch and sat her coffee cup onto the glass table.  
**Thank God she had enough manners to use a coaster.**  
“Where do you keep your blankets?” The pale girl asked.  
Laura sat down on her leather couch carefully before shrugging, “Upstairs in the closet before my room. But it’s fine I don’t need it.”  
Laura heard brief movement from behind her, followed by the opening of her closet.  
“Or yeah… just go ahead and grab it then.” Laura muttered under her breath, making a face.

 

The girl came back down with Laura’s blue and white Dr. Who blanket and Laura blushed. She almost forgot how completely geeky her apartment was decorated. Danny didn’t mind all of the decorations—she didn’t necessarily _love_ them but she loved that they made Laura happy so she dealt with it. And it wasn’t like the two had many visitors other than LaF, Perry, JP, and Kirsch.  
But she never really realized until now that her decorations were probably a _gigantic_ turn-off.  
Laura figured that by now the raven haired girl thought she was this really nerdy, fan-fiction reading, pop-culture reference making, cos-playing freak. Which…well…she was. And she was proud to be so. But Laura was certain this girl and her nonchalant, mysterious, and bad ass physique probably ate girls like her for breakfast.  
**She’d never like me with my Dr. Who blankets and figurines lying around everywhere. I mean for God’s sake, I have a life-size Dr. Who TARDIS in this very room! Why would she fall her a nerd like me?**  
**…not that I _want_ her to like…fall for me or anything… Like—I don’t even know her.**  
Which made Laura think.  
The girl stretched out the blanket across Laura’s lap before joining her on the couch and kicking her feet up on the coffee table.  
**Wow. _Classy_.**  
“So—uhm…Well…I uhm… I have a question.” Laura stammered before taking another bite out of her sandwich.  
The girl looked at Laura and folded her arms behind her head, “Lay it on me, cupcake.”  
Laura’s eyes looked everywhere but at the mysterious girl sitting next to her as she asked, “So… uhm… what’s your name?”

 

A throaty laugh came out of the other girl and she looked up at the chandelier above them.  
“You mean to tell me you and I slept together and you can’t even remember my name?” she teased.  
Laura’s cheeks turned a bright red at her words but she tried to come up with a witty reply. “ _You_ mean to tell _me_ you slept with a girl who was so intoxicated that she can’t even remember your name?”  
The dark haired girl paused for a moment, rising a pointed eyebrow at Laura, and then smirking, “Touché _belle dame_.”  
They made eye contact again and Laura bit into her sandwich. She wasn’t really sure what it was that was just said, but the way the raven haired girl said it—like she had ice inside of her mouth—sent a flutter through Laura’s spine.  
“Carmilla Karnstein.”

  
“That’s a…a very beautiful name.” Laura smiled awkwardly before breaking eye contact.  
“You said the same thing last night,” Carmilla smirked, “Only… you first gawked and said that I myself was beautiful.”  
Laura’s cheeks got hot and she put her head in her free hand.  
“Oh my God…I’m so sorry…I get really talkative when I’m drunk and I don’t really have a filter I kind of just say whatever is in my head and I know that’s a problem I need to work on but It’s kind of hard to work on when I’m under the influence but I really do try—”  
“So you thinking I’m beautiful…is this a thought you have in your head even now?” Carmilla wondered out loud, her entire body positioned in Laura’s direction.  
Laura’s words got caught in her throat and the blood rushed to her face yet again at her words.  
“Uhmm… huh?”  
Carmilla smiled flirtatiously and crossed her legs.  
“I’m only asking because…well you know what they say cutie, drunken minds speak sober hearts.” She bit her lip and smiled.  
Carmilla’s smile was alluring and her eyes were teasing the hell out of Laura and she could feel every inch of her body caving into her stare.

 

 **Come on Laura, snap out of it! She’s just a girl! A _very_ attractive girl that you just so happened to have slept with…supposedly not sexually.**  
**Ignore the way those shadowy eyes keep trapping you in some sort of captivating trance… _Definitely_ pay no attention to the way her alluringly low voice is suddenly turning you on… Disregard how terribly sexy she is when she bites her lip…And don’t you even _think_ about what it’d be like if she bit your lip…while making out with you…Oh my God…**  
“You alright there, cupcake?” Carmilla tore into Laura’s inner dialogue once again.  
Laura realized that she was literally just imagining a full-on make-out scene between herself and the captivating individual in front of her and blushed intensely. All she could do at this point was nod and finish the last bites of her tasty sandwich.  
There was a brief moment of silence between the two. Carmilla’s eyes were charismatically drilling holes into the side of Laura’s head and Laura was trying her best _not_ to look back into those mesmeric eyes.  
“You gunna answer my question or avoid looking at me for the remainder of the day?” Carmilla exhaled loudly, crossing her arms.  
Laura cleared her throat and slowly looked back into the pale goddess’s eyes.  
 “I…I mean…Surely—you—you must know—that uh…that you’re like— _insanely_ gorgeous…” Laura spluttered, her eyes wandering the room yet again.  
Carmilla’s eyebrows raised and her eyes widened slightly at the young girl’s response.  
“Mmm… Must I?” Her voice was almost as seductive as the look she was giving Laura.  
Laura reached for her coffee to wash down the lump in her throat then mumbled, “I mean…you must get a lot of compliments.”  
“Ah, so are you inferring that the amount of compliments one receives verifies their level of desirability?”  
Laura definitely was not expecting that to be her response.

 

               Laura gulped down some of her coffee—which was surprisingly perfect despite the fact she never told Carmilla how much sugar and creamer she likes in her coffee…or even the fact that she liked coffee—and then voiced, “No, I’m just saying that…well…because of your level of…attractiveness, you must get a lot of compliments. And…hey I didn’t say anything about desire. I said _attractive_.”  
Laura dared to shoot her eyes back to Carmilla.  
She was grinning toothlessly, and she wore this smug expression on her face like she had just won something.  
“Actually, you said _gorgeous_ , cupcake…but, what? Are you saying I’m not desirable?” The pale woman wore that smug expression a little _too_ well, Laura thought.  
Laura looked at the figurines on the table in front of her and was internally despising the fact that her heart rate had _definitely_ sped up and that her red face was giving away her embarrassment.  
**Stupid blood vessels. Stupid nervous system opening the blood vessels. I understand it’s kind of its thing, but why does the nervous system have to be so…well…nervous?! And why did Carmilla have to be so…alluring? And…probe-y?**  
“No…no. I’m…I’m not saying that…” Laura took another sip of her coffee.  
Carmilla growled a soft, throaty laugh that was… _extremely_ too sexy for Laura’s liking before she pried, “Then what are you saying?”

 

Laura bit her lip and quickly stammered, “Nothing, I’m not saying anything. Anyway, if you don’t mind, I have a few questions I’d like to ask you about last night…Not to get all “investigator-y” on you, but apparently a lot happened last night that I have absolutely no memory of and well, since you’re here I figured I could pull a few answers out of you to help put a few pieces together. Like…well first off…not to sound tremendously rude…but, who are you? How did I meet you? Did we meet at the club…did we meet somewhere outside of the club? I can see you obviously took me home, but from where? And…if we didn’t…you know… “Do it”…why…are you still here?”  
Carmilla’s eyebrow raised at Laura’s last statement and Laura pressed her lips together in a line and furrowed her brow, “I mean that in the nicest of ways, I promise.”

 

Carmilla shook her head and irately rolled her eyes.  
“Riiight. Well, sorry to disappoint creampuff, but I’m not one of your flings from your _wild_ nightclub adventure. I’m the Uber driver that your buddy Kirsch flagged down to get you home safe. Just for the record, you might want to tell him that if he wants the reassurance of a completely wasted girl as beautiful as yourself getting home safely in the hands of an Uber, he _might_ want to be _in_ _the_ _car_ with said beautiful, intoxicated girl. Simply telling a driver not to do anything because “that’s totally not cool, man” isn’t really as threatening or as helpful as he probably thinks.” Carmilla uncrossed her legs and spoke fluidly, irritation lingering in her tone.  
Laura’s stomach filled with butterflies at Carmilla referring to her as ‘beautiful’ and she attempted to pacify her sudden glee and focus on the other, more important parts of what she had just said.

 

               “…Wait, you’re my _Uber driver_?!” Laura didn’t know what surprised her more, the fact that she had spent the night cuddled on top of her _Uber driver_ , or the mere fact that Carmilla was one.  
“Yep. And trust me, I had _no_ _intention_ of ever leaving my car, let alone sleeping in your bed. But you insisted I come inside for a drink as a payment since you left your wallet with Kirsch. Although I _tried_ to remind you that wasn’t how Uber worked.”  
Laura’s face was—unsurprisingly—flushed. She could just imagine how much of a fool she made herself into and it made her cringe just thinking about it.  
“And,” Carmilla continued, “You _were_ incredibly drunk. I wanted to make sure you made it into your apartment okay.”  
“But you stayed.” Laura had wanted it to come out as a question but it sounded more like a statement.  
Carmilla nodded, her gaze resting on the cup in Laura’s hand. “Yeah, I did. I decided I’d walk you into your room, make sure you didn’t almost bust open your nose again in the process, and get you something to drink before heading back to my own apartment.”  
Laura was naturally a very clumsy person, but add alcohol to the mix and…well, she was a little surprised she hadn’t _actually_ busted her nose open sometime last night.  
“I’d done all of the above and was ready to be on my way out, but you went into the restroom to change and asked me to wait. So I did. And when you came out, you were in your pajamas stumbling over your own two feet in my direction. That’s when you ended up tripping over one of the heels that you took off prior. You fell on top of me, we bonked heads, and you passed out on top of me.”  
**Tripped over my heels… of course. _That’s_ where my clumsiness came back into play. Wow that’s so incredibly embarrassing… but at least I got my answer to my question earlier: she _didn’t_ undress me. Thank God.**

The light haired girl put her face into her hand and shook her head. She was absolutely embarrassed at herself and her apparent actions.  
**This poor girl didn’t even _want_ to stay here, I practically trapped her under me and forced her to stay.**  
“I am sososo sorry! I _knew_ I shouldn’t have drank that much…I’m extremely sorry for _all_ of that oh my God. And I’m sorry for literally _trapping_ you here I know you probably have things you need to do and I totally did not mean to fall on you—I shouldn’t have even asked you to wait, why would I do something like that? Kirsch and everyone else is on their way here right now, he’ll bring my wallet through and I’ll pay you for your troubles—you shouldn’t have had to go through all of that, especially when all you needed to do was drop me off oh my God I’m—”  
“Whoa, whoa slow down, creampuff. Look its fine. You most definitely aren’t the first one and you, unfortunately, will not be the last… It happens.”  
She didn’t know why…because there was absolutely _no reason at all_ she should have felt this way, but Carmilla’s words had sent a wave of pain through Laura’s chest.  
“You—you’ve taken other drunk girls into their homes before? And—and stayed over…to help them?” Laura chose her words carefully, trying not to show her dismay.  
She failed.  
Carmilla smirked, taking note of her sudden tone change, and replied, “I meant you aren’t the first entirely too intoxicated girl I’ve had the _pleasure_ of driving,” Carmilla drawled out the word ‘pleasure’, “Just most of them have had other people there to help them back to their homes and whatnot. As far as spending the night at a client’s home due to said client passing out on top of me in their bedroom, have to admit you’re the first.”

 

Laura smiled without actually realizing she had.  
“Okay but…I’m still confused. So then—why—why are you…doing this? Buying me breakfast and coffee and taking care of me…I mean I guess what I’m trying to say is… the hospitality…and the kindness…although I _do_ appreciate them…they just seem like things people would only do if… if they had slept with the other person. Especially with how…brief we’ve known each other. Although I _totally_ believe you that we didn’t…that we didn’t sleep with each other…I just…I don’t know. This whole situation is just too difficult to wrap my brain around.” Laura shook her head softly.  
Carmilla frowned.  
“Chivalry really _is_ dead in this age, isn’t it?”  
Before Laura could respond, Carmilla continued, “Magnanimity could strike you all in the fucking face and this callow, typhlotic generation would mistake it for manslaughter...I figured you’d be entirely too hungover the next morning to even _want_ to function as a person. And since leaving wasn’t really an immediate option last night, I figured I’d nurse you through your hangover instead of simply returning home the next morning…Which was a mistake, I see that now.”

 

 

               Carmilla grabbed her coffee off of the coaster and quickly rose up off of the couch, her body language _screaming_ ‘pissed off’.  
“Sex isn’t some sort of prerequisite for benevolence, Laura. But hey you know what, maybe my way of thinking is just _that_ medieval. Maybe it is and I just haven’t caught up with the times yet.” Carmilla began to make her way towards the door and Laura shot up to follow her.  
**Wow, that took a _very_ unexpected turn. I guess I should watch how I word things…**  
**I didn’t mean to offend her…and I…don’t want her to go…Say something, dammit! Don’t just let her leave!**  
**But I mean… she _is_ upset. Like, raging. & she keeps saying things like “your kind” and “this generation”. Like…She looks like she’s…what…2, 3 years older than me? Why is she speaking like she’s an 800 year old woman of another species?**  
**Maybe it’s best I let her go…but what if I never see her again?**  
Laura was torn—she didn’t know what to say or what to do other than stare after the beautiful, _very_ angry creature that was slipping from her grasp.

 

  
“It’s been fun, cupcake. But I think I’ve outstayed my welcome long enough. Hope you find your friend.” Carmilla spat as she opened the door to leave.  
“Wait! My—my friend…you—you _know_ she’s missing?” Laura stretched an arm to hold the door open.  
Carmilla stood in the doorway, arms crossed, utter impatience glued to her expression,  
“You mentioned it last night.”  
Laura started biting her lip and gave Carmilla the most innocent look. She realized Carmilla was upset with her…but she also _did_ need any sort of information on Elsie and her whereabouts.  
“So—uhm…say…did any of those other drunk girls that you drove happen to be blonde…eh, about yeigh high, wearing a forest green crop top…”  
Carmilla scoffed and shook her head slowly.  
“Unbelievable. As if _nothing_ I just said even registered in that callous—” Carmilla silenced herself—even doing the ‘shut it down’ hand gesture to silence and calm herself—and simply turned around and walked out of the door.  
Laura started to chase after her but stopped in the hallway when she saw her crowd of friends making their way to her…and a fuming Carmilla stomping away.  
“Uber hottie!? What are you—”  
“Out of the way, meat locker.” Carmilla growled as she literally shoved Kirsch out of her way with one arm.  
Kirsch fell to the floor and everyone fell into shock. Kirsch was a pretty strong guy and normally it would have taken _a lot_ more to knock him down.  
“What the hell!” Danny yelled after Carmilla while her and JP helped Kirsch up off the floor.  
Carmilla said nothing, she didn’t even turn to face anyone. She just continued walking down the hall until she turned the corner and disappeared. Forever.  
This sudden, overwhelming gust of emptiness crashed over Laura and she wasn’t sure why.

 

               “Who the hell was that?” Danny boasted once they all approached the small girl.  
LaFontaine was looking at Laura funny and Perry was examining Kirsch, possibly searching for scrapes or dust bunnies to clean off of him.  
“Whoa…Uber hottie was pretty strong. She used _one hand_ and was able to…thump me down. The bros will _never_ let me live that down if they find out that happened.” Kirsch brushed himself off, his eyes widening at the thought of his “bros” finding out he had just been pushed to the floor by a girl using only one of her hands.  
Danny looked at Kirsch sharply. “Wait, wait, wait… did you just say _Uber_ hottie?!”  
Everyone, who had their attention directed at Kirsch, diverted their eyes to Laura and she sighed.  
“It’s a long story that I’d rather not talk about in the hallway.”

 

               The group piled into Laura and Danny’s apartment, not even closing the door before they resumed their original position, glaring at Laura impatiently and waiting for answers.  
“So…that was Carmilla. Our friendly—neighbourhood Uber driver.” Laura grimaced a smile.  
“Yeah yeah yeah, we got the Uber driver part. Explain it.” LaFontaine pressed, crossing their arms across their chest.  
Kirsch raised his hand suddenly, “Ooo, ooo, ooo! I got this one. So, after Perry had pointed out that Els was missing and D-Bear said we needed to search for her, I found Laura dancing on a table with some blonde chick and asked her if she had seen Els. And Laura was all, “What do you mean? This is Elsie!” And then she turned around and realized it _totally_ wasn’t Elsie and freaked,” Kirsch laughed, “She practically fell off the table.”  
“Yes ha-ha funny.” Laura growled.

 

               “Anyway, I realized Laura was a _little_ too wasted and probably wouldn’t be the best person to have around for a search party so I called her an Uber to take her home.” Kirsch finished with a smile.  
Danny angrily scowled at him.  
“Wait, so you mean to tell me you let _Laura_ go into a car with a stranger… _while_ wasted out of her mind?!” Danny barked.  
Kirsch recoiled into himself and softly responded, “I…I know I was skeptical at first…but I told the Uber hottie that it would be totally like—unbro like if she like, did anything to Laura.”  
Danny ran her hands through her hair in frustration. “Kirsch honey, that doesn’t mean _anything_ in the real world! For all we know, she could have just been sitting in some…serial killer's car! On top of the fact that she was _drunk_! I mean we don’t know, the Uber driver could have seen that she was drunk and that she wasn’t even the one that had called the Uber and decided to have some of her own fun with her…Kirsch that was so—" Danny was doing Kirsch in and Kirsch was standing there just taking it.

 

“Danny, stop! I’m fine, I’m still alive. Do you even hear yourself right now? A murderer? I’m sure Uber can’t even _hire_ serial killers or rapists. Carmilla wasn’t a murderer…I don’t think…and we have _a lot more important things_ to worry about other than this.” Laura yelled, hoping to take the heat off of Kirsch.  
“I know, I know it’s just…Laura something could have happened to you…”  
“But it _didn’t._ I’m not a child Danny, I can take care of myself!” Laura retorted.  
The two girls glared at each other in silence for a bit before LaF came to a realization, “So _that’s_ why you asked if we let you go home with someone last night.”  
“Not to interrupt your little quarrel ladies, but you still haven’t gotten to the _minor_ detail that includes the reason your Uber from last night was here in this complex at,” Perry checked her wristwatch, “a little before 3:16 the next day.”

 

Laura gave Danny the side eyes and adjusted her shirt on herself, “Right…Well…According to Carmilla, I forgot that payment for the ride is automatically taken from the card and insisted that I’d call Kirsch to bring my wallet to pay her…but in the meantime she should come in for a few drinks.”  
“As if you needed anymore.” Danny scolded.  
Laura shot Danny another crippling glance as Kirsch began to speak. “Oh yeah! I have that…somewhere…” he began to feel on himself to look for it, "You know what, I think I may have left it in the ca-"  
“I would like to hear the end of this story, if you all don’t mind.” JP silently interrupted Kirsch, raising a hand and then dropping it once everyone looked over at him.  
“Alright so…she said she tried to tell me payment was automatic, I didn’t listen yada yada…so she decided to help me into the complex to make sure I made it back okay. She helped me into my room, got me something to drink and before she could leave…I apparently had asked her to stay. Why? I don’t know but I did…Long story short, I tripped over a heel on my way out of the bathroom, landed on top of her and on top of my bed, we knocked heads and I passed out.” Laura’s cheeks were red as she explained the entire embarrassing ordeal.

 

  
“Wait so all of this is based on what this Carmilla told you? You—you don’t remember any of this?” Perry questioned with a very concerned look on her face.  
Laura shook her head, “I don’t remember a thing past JP and LaF doing the jig to that new Taylor Swift song. I woke up with a splitting headache, clean pajamas on, and a girl under me…fully clothed just in case any of you were wondering. The reason she was still here was because she wanted to take care of me—I mean my hangover.”   
The group was silent, registering the information they were just given.  
“I guess our performance really was _unforgettable_ , ey JP?.” LaF…laughed, nudging JP who also began to snicker.  
“Susa—LaFontaine, this is _serious_!” Perry softly hit them on the arm.

 

  
“You had pajamas on?? Did she undress you?” Danny barked, gripping Laura by her shoulders.  
Laura tried to break out of her grip but Danny was just too strong. “No!...I mean I don’t think so. She said I went into the bathroom to change.”  
“Good.” Perry exhaled, relaxing a bit.  
“Yeah, Uber hottie—”  
“Her name is Carmilla!” Laura barked, interrupting Kirsch.  
She wasn’t really sure _why_ she had even bothered to reemphasize her name. It’s not like Carmilla even referred to Laura by her own name…  
Except for in her goodbye. Laura’s heart felt like it sank into her stomach.  
She had been so engulfed in the thought of Carmilla never coming back into her life again that she didn’t even realize that everyone had stopped to look at her.  
“O…..kay…. _Carmilla_ was just being a bro and taking care of our drunk little nerd hottie. No biggie.” Kirsch finished, shrugging.

 

               Danny looked at everyone as if they had all lost their minds.  
“So we’re not even going to _question_ how utterly fake all of that sounds? We’re just going to believe her?  …what if she’s lying?? What if she’s the one that undressed you? And you two were on your bed! How believable does that story even sound to you guys? Laura—drunk out of her mind—undressed and dressed herself and then tripped over a _shoe_ and somehow ended up in the arms of a stranger… _ON HER BED??_ ”  
The group was silent for a minute.  
“She has a point Laura….” LaFontaine was the first one to speak.  
Laura started to interject but was interrupted by Danny, “For all we know she could have…she could have raped you!”  
Kirsch gasped and looked at Laura apologetically. His whole body reacted to Danny's words and he had caved into himself. He resembled a gigantic, sad puppy.

 

               “Seriously? You’re back to accusing her of rape?” Laura let out a frustrated sigh.  
“You have to admit the strong possibility that her story is a lie…” Perry cut in.  
“She doesn’t seem to be the type…” JP added his own two-cents until the entire group was yammering over one another.  
Laura was visibly getting angry.  
She believed Carmilla. She didn’t think she was some unregistered rapist or murderer. Plus, she had been so nice and…gentle with her the entire time…like she actually cared about her.  
And Laura had driven her away.  
Her sadness towards Carmilla’s departure coupled with the groups’ accusations drove Laura over the edge.  
“OKAY EVERYONE, SHUT UP!” Laura screamed at the top of her lungs.  
The group jumped, each and every one of them completely shocked by little Laura’s demanding tone.  
“Carmilla did _not_ rape me! She didn’t even so much as _touch_ me. This conversation is _OVER._ Now if you guys don’t mind, I’d like to focus on the _actual_ reason we're all here: our friend is _MISSING!_ And I’d like to _not_ waste any more of our time... or _Els's_ time in trying to find her!”

 

Everyone had frozen in their tracks. They were all still taken aback at the fact that Laura even had such a booming voice when she was upset.  
Laura took a long, deep breath and shut her eyes in an attempt to calm herself down. After yelling like that, her headache had resurfaced and she needed a minute to recover.  
Suddenly a low, raspy voice interrupted Laura’s brief period of meditation, “Oh, don’t stop on my behalf. I quite enjoy being villainized.”  
Heads whipped towards the voice and everyone caught sight of the beautiful, pale goddess that was leaning against the door.  
“So I’m a rapist now am I? Huh, that’s funny,” Carmilla pushed off of the door and began to make her way slowly towards Laura.  
Laura tried—she really did try—to ignore the graceful swaying of her hips as she approached her. They were moving slowly…very agile… like she was a cat stalking her prey.  
“…and here I was, thinking I had just been a little too hard on you. Thinking maybe I just misread the entire situation and was over exaggerating.” Carmilla stopped in front of Laura, inches away from her face. Laura caught the other girl’s natural scent…like a mixture of lavender and what Laura figured night time smelled like. It was driving her wild.  
“But like I said, magnanimity for manslaughter.” She laughed humorlessly, holding Laura down with her piercing stare, “Or in this case… for molestation.”

 

  
Laura felt as if she was back in a trance. Her stomach had regenerated the butterflies from earlier once she saw her again, but her guilt for what her friends had been accusing Carmilla of doing was destroying those butterflies one by one. It was making a burning knot in her stomach.  
Carmilla laughed a throaty laugh then turned to face the group, “What kind of girl do you people take me for? Do you all have no shame?”  
She faced Laura again, scanning every inch of her before glaring back into the smaller girl's eyes, “Why do I even bother…?”  
Laura swallowed.  
She wanted to explain everything. Explain that her friends were just overprotective asshats sometimes and that she was trying to tell them the story of everything that had happened yesterday. She wanted to say literally _anything_ that would make Carmilla stay. That would keep her here...even if just for a few more minutes. She wanted that oddly comforting, overwhelming cold wave of bliss she felt when she woke up to her to resurface.

 

“I forgot to return your phone. Here.” Carmilla handed the white iPhone to Laura and she took it, her hands shaking.  
“Carm—” Laura started to say, her voice faltering.  
“Y-y—you…I—I know you…I-I couldn't recall w-who you were earlier...b-b-but now I remember—you’re…you’re a v-v-v…” Perry stammered as she pointed a violently shaking finger at Carmilla.  
Carmilla smiled, her white teeth glimmering…and two, razor sharp fangs making themselves noticeable.  
“Vampire…” LaFontaine finished her sentence, their eyes widening in surprise.  
“Well hello there, gingersnap,” Carmilla cracked her neck and the rest of the gang watched the vampire in utter shock.

  
“Long time no see.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of releasing a short chapter and then a longer one right after it. I might just continue with that :)  
> Thank you all again<3  
> Got something (AU related or not) you wanna share? Tell me [here :)](http://brokebackbianca.tumblr.com/ask)


	5. Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do Perry & Carmilla know each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long...I had serious writer's block lol. I kind of stayed up until 7am writing this because I felt bad for neglecting yall for so long so sorry it's not that well written and slightly rushed lol. The chapter after this will be better, i promise.

### Frankfurt, Germany  
4 years ago

Beautifully coloured flowers wrapped around her bright orange hair of flames and a large moss green backpack clung to her shoulders. It was a remarkably cold evening and Perry had only brought a small cardigan along with her since she figured she was going to be inside of a warm room for the remainder of the day.  
Perry was so excited she had gotten into a University in Los Angeles. She’d seen and heard so many amazing things about America and she knew that Los Angeles was at the centre of it all. Her eighteen year-old brain couldn’t even fathom all of the marvelous things she would be exposed to and could try her hand at.  
Luckily her best friend since grade school, Susan had gotten into the same university as her. School started in a month and their flight was in a few weeks. It was the only thing Perry could talk about.  
“We’re going to be in California! Los Angeles! Can you imagine how great our lives will be, Susan? All of the lights and the movies and the fun! Something different…”  
At this point in time, Susan was undergoing some type of “Early-mid-life-crisis” is what Perry called it. She insisted that her name was no longer Susan, it was LaFontaine and that she didn’t want to be referred to as “she” or “her” anymore, only “they” and “their”.  
Perry just figured it was a little bump in the road that would soon pass over her.

 

Perry continued to walk past the quiet homes and headed in the direction the sun was setting. Her brothers had told her to meet them at their usual spot, the abandoned train stop that was just a few miles from her home.  
They had planned something special on Perry’s behalf since she was leaving them soon…something _really_ big that required her to make an excuse to her mom as to why she was going to be absent all night. She had lied to her and told her that she was going to Susan’s house to spend the night and her mom, thankfully, believed her.  
It wasn’t like Perry lied to her mother much anyway so she wouldn’t have had a reason to actually _not_ believe her.

 

As she continued on, eventually finding herself walking through the large field of slowly decaying grass, she spotted their secluded, abandoned train stop.  
The train had shut down years ago, all that was left of it was the train stop and parts of the old, rusty tracks with all types of grass, weeds, and even a tree or two sprouting in between and around the pieces of metal. It was eerie sometimes, aesthetically pleasing other times, but it was the stop that her and her brothers had called their home base for almost half a year now. It was an area that brought Perry both comfort and fear… and she wasn’t sure which one was more prevalent this evening.

 

  
By this time the sky was a pinkish-orange, signaling that nightfall was soon to strike the land.  
Perry sprinted to the stop and knocked gently on the iron door that the crew used as an entrance, her entire body shivering from the cold.  
She waited patiently until the eye flap of the door opened and piercing green eyes were looking down at her.  
Perry smiled and the eye flap closed.  
After a minute, the iron door creaked open and Perry jumped at the noise. It was intensely quiet out here and the loud creaking reminded her just how far they were from civilization.

 

The red-head proceeded inside, her grip around the sleeves of her backpack tightening.  
The small train stop had, altogether, 3 big rooms and one small room where old tools for fixing the train were kept. The room furthest from the entrance was where they were heading.  
“Perfect timing, Perry. JJ has everything all set up, we’re just waiting for nightfall. Then you can complete it.” The man with the piercing green eyes smiled, his deep voice booming.  
“What is it you need me to do?” Perry questioned, looking up at him.  
His broad shoulders moved as he chuckled, “You’ll see.”

 

Prior to this, Perry was growing tired of feeling as if she was this predictable, talentless, and insignificant girl. All of her closest friends had _something_ remarkable that stood out about them. Her neighbourhood friend named Katie was a phenomenal dancer, her friend—and childhood crush—Freddie was like the world’s greatest artist, and her best friend Susan was so incredibly intelligent that Perry swore she was the modern-day Einstein. They all had their tags and their unique little quirks about them and Perry…well…she didn’t really have anything that stood out about her other than her bright orange hair (And maybe the fact that she made pretty decent French toast).  
Perry wanted a noteworthy trait that people associated with her. She wanted to feel like she belonged to something.  
So she went through a period where she took on anything and everything one could possibly think of in search for her quirk she could call her own.  
And in that period is when she met JJ—a witty, charismatic twenty two year old Wicca/occult leader with a welcoming smile and the promise of giving her that certain something she could claim for herself.

 

For some reason, playing around with spells and magic seemed to be the only thing that actually stuck to Perry. Not painting, not crocheting, not the piano—Perry had discovered that she’s actually _literally_ tone-deaf from her piano playing plight—casting spells and dipping her hand into things of the supernatural was her cup of tea.  
Although…Perry had been a Wicca-head for six months now and she _still_ was unable to cast a spell that actually worked.  
Naomi, one of her more experienced brothers, had promised that it was only a matter of time. That she just needed to practice putting her all into it.  
But Perry was certain there was absolutely nothing else she could possibly put _in_ to her spells—she exerted 135% of herself each and every time.  
“Patience, Perry. Time  & research will bring you to where you need to be.” JJ had promised her.  
And research she did; Perry spent _hours_ studying Wicca, Greek mythologies, and learning Latin. She had so many books on myths and supernatural affairs that her collection trumped every one of her Brother’s books of spells accumulated!  
And yet, even with all of this knowledge coursing through her, there was still…nothing.

 

Perry was extremely nervous about tonight for that exact reason. The biggest spell of the year…and it rested on the seemingly incapable hands of Perry. She was terrified and internally freaking the fuck out.  
**Everything will be fine. Just believe you can do it… _Really_ believe… Perry you can do this!**  
She attempted to psych herself up before the two Brothers were standing in front of the doorway to the room everyone else was gathered in.  
The windows in this large room were boarded up—not the doing of any of the brothers, like I said…the train stop is _pretty_ old—so the beautiful orange  & pink ombre that was the sun only visible through the small cracks in-between the boards and a lone un-boarded window.  
The old room was lit up with skinny white candles that were placed all around and by a fatter white candle that was burning on top of a timeworn wooden table in the centre of the room.

 

The Brothers were standing around the table, each dressed as casually as Perry was—just with more layers to protect themselves from the surprisingly chilly room.  
“Perry!” A soft voice happily exclaimed.  
All heads whipped towards Perry’s direction and she smiled.  
“Hey, Perry! About time you showed up!” Brother Pandora teased.  
Perry slid her backpack off her shoulders and left it in the room before the main one and then her and the green-eyed man made their way over to the group of 8 nonchalantly.  
“Hello everyone!” Perry toothed.  
“Welcome Brother Perry! Your timing couldn’t be more perfect. We’ve _just_ finished setting up the send-off ceremony.” JJ opened his arms welcomingly and Perry took her place next to him.  
“We’ve just blessed the room. & the sun is setting. I think it’s safe to say we can start now.” Green-eyed man—Perry always forgot his name seeing as he was fairly new—stated matter-of-factly.  
JJ nodded and Naomi left the room for a minute and returned with what looked like a crown made of flowers and bark.

 

Another Brother, Emily, retrieved what seemed like a smudge stick from the metal desk that sat in the corner by the only window that wasn’t boarded up and brought it to JJ.  
JJ nodded to Perry and she faced him, smiling meekly.  
“Brothers, we are here tonight as a commencement and send-off for our Brother and loving friend Perry.” JJ’s eyes scanned the room as he spoke vibrantly.  
“The gods have shown us great favour by sending her our way. Without Brother Perry, we would not have the resilience, the devotion, and the love for one another that we have today.”  
Perry was grinning from ear to ear. Never had she felt so special in her life.

 

  
               “Of course, we were not meant to keep such bundle of light and positivity here with us forever. Brother Perry will continue to do the work of the gods by spreading her saccharinity to a land far from our reach. America will have her body, but we here will forever be thankful that we were blessed enough to have her heart.” JJ lit the smudge stick with the flame already burning from the candle on the table before continuing with his speech. “Perry, the Brothers of Apollo take you as our greatest pride and joy. Our most dedicated member. Our most loyal and loving friend.” JJ began to ghost Perry with the burning sage. “With this crown of Loyalty & Peace, we bind you to the endearing powers of resilience, love, and leadership that you already possess, and pronounce Apollo’s greatest blessings upon you. For safety, wisdom, and passion in all that you do.”  
Perry tipped her head slightly and Naomi gently placed the crown over her head.  
“ _estis calefacti_ _una cum natura._ ” JJ ended with a smile, putting out the flame of the sage in his hands.  
“ _Ut matris frater_!” Her Brothers boasted in unison.

 

               Perry was certain her happiness was as prevalent on the outside as it was on the inside.  
**I belong somewhere. I belong to something. I…belong. I finally belong.**  
The Brothers all linked hands and recited a quick declaration of faith.  
Once that was finished, Perry was immediately flooded with questions and praises from her overly-supportive Brothers.  
This had gone on for quite some time before Brother Tony had pointed out that night was officially upon them.  
“Are you excited, Perry? Your first major spell!” Emily gave Perry’s shoulders a tight squeeze as she happily shrilled.  
A knot formed in Perry’s stomach and she looked around her nervously.  
“I—I—I don’t know…I mean—I’ve never—I’ve never been able to—to get any spells to—to work before and—just—well—What if I—just—can’t…?” she stammered, her eyes meeting the floor.  
Naomi lovingly brushed Emily to the side and placed a hand on Perry’s shoulder before reassuring her, “Perry. You have the will and determination of a demigod. We have all been witnesses to it. _You can do this_. If you believe you can, you will. Channel the light that is within you. We believe in you, but nothing can be done until you truly believe in yourself.”  
“You’re special, Perry. We’ve all known it. You’ve got this.” Green eyes grinned softly at her.

 

               If she wasn’t so in-control of tear ducts, Perry just may have sobbed tears of joy.  
“Are you ready?” JJ beckoned to Perry, coming up from behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder.  
Perry took a deep breath and loosened herself up as if to release any bad energy flowing through her before nodding.  
“Your spell book and wand, please retrieve them while we set up the final portion of the spell.” Brother Sid politely requested as the rest of the crew sauntered their way over to the metal table near the window.  
Perry obeyed, her heart and stomach fluttering as she made her way to her backpack.  
This was Perry’s chance to prove herself. To prove she was just as special as her Brothers had claimed her to be. This was her chance to prove that she was so much more than that red-head girl who makes exceptionally good French toast. This was her chance to prove her significance.  
She felt like she had been waiting her whole life for this moment.

 

               Perry removed her largest spell book from her bag—with some difficulty, the book was extraordinarily large—along with her skinny wooden wand and made her way back into the room.  
When she returned, her Brothers were circled around the wooden table, a twig in each of their left hands that was hovering over an unlit candle in their right.  
They were positioned so that they left an opening for Perry down the middle, making a pathway to the wooden table in the middle of the room. On the table was a small golden bowl that was lying next to a silver dagger.  
Perry stopped before her Brothers, and suddenly a familiar scent that made her stomach twirl began to tickle her nose.  
“Mother Perry,” JJ boomed from the other side of the wooden table, “You are strong, resilient, brave, and the backbone of this Brotherhood. As a representation of you, are most trusted, and knowledgeable asset, we present you with the biggest spell anyone has been entrusted with. We are asking you to summon your supernatural doppelganger; the strongest supernatural creature still on the face of this Earth: the irrepressible vampire.”

 

               Perry’s heart nearly stopped beating in her chest.  
She looked around wearily at her Brothers.  
“V-vampire?”  
“To strengthen the probability of the spell working, your Brothers have all donated a small amount of blood, which we have placed in this golden bowl. In order for the creature to make itself known to us, you must add your blood into the mix before reciting the spell.” Brother Tony explained.  
“The candles will light when a supernatural being is near & the combined lights will draw the creature closer to us.” Brother Sid enlightened.  
Perry swallowed before stammering, “I—I have—I have to…bleed?”  
“To receive, one must give, Mother Perry.” Naomi stated.  
**Ok…deep breaths Perry…deep breaths. It’s just a little blood…its fine…you’re okay. You’re a Mother now. How does that quote go? With great power comes…something else great?**

 

“We are ready whenever you are.” Emily smiled from behind Naomi, her red bangs hiding her smiling eyes.  
Perry shut her eyes and took one last deep breath.  
**I can do anything I set my mind to. I am not mediocre. I am not insignificant any longer. I am Perry. I am special. I can do this.**  
Perry inched forward slowly, locking eyes with all of her Brothers before stopping at the table.  
She set down her wand and her large book of spells and traded the comforting skin of the book for the sharp edges of the silver dagger.  
Perry held the tip of the dagger up to her vein and kept her right wrist hovering over the bowl of blood.  
She was visibly shaking and her heart rate was increasing with every passing second.  
“Apollo, give me strength.” Perry begged under her breath before applying pressure to her skin.  
The dagger easily penetrated the walls of Perry’s skin and she flinched at the sudden sting. Before long, Perry began to slowly drip blood into the bowl from the small cut in her wrist.

 

 

               Once there was a significant amount of her own blood in the bowl, Perry set down the dagger and picked up her book of spells and her wand.  
Anticipation welt up in her gut as she flipped through the pages of her book. Perry knew which page it was on, she was just taking her time to get there.  
There was a part of her that was still scared of failing and looking like a talentless fool in front of the people that hyped her to be so much more.  
**Release the bad energy, Perry. Good vibes. Get in touch with your good aurora. I can do all things I set my mind to. I can do anything.**  
Perry finally got to the page and took yet another gigantic breath.  
JJ smiled at her encouragingly when Perry shot him a quick glance and she released the last of her anxiety out in one final sigh.  
With a loud booming voice and a swift wave of her wand, Perry recited the Latin words from the text, “ _Date immortuorum ad lucem_!”

 

 

               Silence.  
Perry attempted to clear her mind one last time before passionately chanting, “ _Date immortuorum ad lucem_!”  
Stillness.  
Perry’s face was beginning to match the colour of her hair.  
She looked up at JJ once again, but this time his smile was gone and his eyes were hard.  
Perry cleared her throat.  
**I. Can. Do. This.**  
“ _DATE IMMORTUORUM AD LUCEM!_ ” Perry shouted one last time, waving her wand intensely yet fluidly.  
A few Brothers shifted uncomfortably, but aside from that, nothing happened.

 

               “Maybe it just takes a few minutes…” Emily silently suggested.  
All the doubt Perry had smacked against her like a wave and she could feel every aspect of herself dismantling right there before everyone’s eyes.  
**I’m…nothing.**  
The tears of joy Perry was fighting back had transformed into tears of grief and they were _much_ stronger. She couldn’t hold her frustration in anymore.  
Perry began to sob.  
“I—I’m sorry…I wasn’t—I wasn’t meant to have a “quirk”…I’m not special. I’m average. Average Perry. I can’t do anything…I just—I need a minute.” Perry cried before she ran out of the main room.  
She made her way into the small room where old tools were kept and threw herself onto the floor once inside.  
Perry was absolutely heartbroken.  
She truly believed that she wasn’t special and that she was just not one of those people meant to stand out in any way.  
She was born to be an average, insignificant and predictable girl…just like her rabbi had told her.  
“Thanks, _Apollo_!” Perry sarcastically cried.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

               It’s been two days.  
Mircalla had been traveling on foot for two days.  
She had escaped her mother’s reign in Austria and had so far only gotten to Germany.  
**I’m too Goddamn slow. If I don’t find anything to eat soon, one of mother’s goons will surely catch up to me.**  
**Or worse, she’ll send Mattie.**  
Mircalla needed to leave the UK. Change her name, disappear, become something and some else. She needed to be as far from Mother as she possibly could be. The minute mother hears of her fleeing, Mircalla knew there was absolutely no going back.  
She had already tried to kill her once…this time there would be no _try_ , only _do_.

 

               **If I’m lucky enough, maybe I’ll die of starvation out here before mother gets a hold of me.**  
Mircalla knew that even if she managed to leave the country and hide from Mother’s radar, it was still only a matter of time before she was found.  
Mother _was_ going to kill her.  
No one, not even her favourite child Mircalla Von Karnstein, says ‘no’ to Mother and lives for very long.  
Seeing as Mircalla said ‘hell the fuck no’ _and_ fled, well…she _knew_ she had a whole other world of suffering coming.

 

               It was pitch black outside and she was traveling in a grass field that was just a few weeks from decaying completely.  
She was seriously weak and lightheaded and the overbearing ache in her throat made her feel like she had just swallowed a tub of acid.  
**Oh the hell with gallantry, the next lot of humans I set my eyes on _I am devouring_**.  
As she continued to walk on, she couldn’t help but admire the twinkling stars over her head.  
They were the only thing that stayed consistent throughout the entirety of her existence, and they would continue to shine on even when she no longer can.  
She found comfort in them.

 

               Mircalla nearly tripped over something metal that was in her path while her head was in the clouds.  
She looked down and saw a derailed train track that was rusted to hell.  
**These tracks might take me to civilization.**  
The vampire picked up her speed and followed the tracks for as far as she could.  
Although she was slow, she was still significantly faster than any human could possibly imagine.  
As she moved along, however, that delicious smell that she knew far too well caught her nose.  
Blood. And lots of it.  
Mircalla didn’t have to look at herself to know that her fangs had made themselves visible and her eyes had matched the colour of the night sky.  
It was almost as if she had no control over herself anymore as she zoomed past the track and into a seemingly abandoned building that was flickering with light on the inside.

 

               There was one window that was open and she looked into it to see who her unfortunate victims were about to be.  
From the looks of it, they seemed to be some sort of cult.  
There were candles scattered across the room and they were all carrying candles in their hand and holding what looked like sticks in their other.  
Almost instantaneous with her entrance, the candles the individuals were holding lit up.  
“JJ!” a blonde girl called.  
A man with curly brown hair faced the group and gasped.  
Mircalla met eyes with him and she smirked.  
**Oh boy do I _love_ ruining cults.**

 

               “It worked! Perry’s spell worked! A vampire! Can you believe it? A vampire is before us!” JJ praised as he began to make his way towards her.  
Mircalla laughed and slowly made her way from around the table in front of her, tracing the top with her finger as she moved.  
“Aren’t you all just the most naïve pair of mortals? Magic,” she scoffed, “You slay me.”  
As if he heard nothing she just said, JJ questioned, “What is your name?”  
Mircalla walked up to him, her strides slow and her hips swaying gracefully.  
She twirled a finger in one of his curly locks and smiled a devious smile at him.  
Now was a chance to start over. Become someone new.  
She thought for a second before slowly saying, “Carmilla. Carmilla Karnstein.”

 

               “Amazing. A real life vampire!” Someone from behind her gawked.  
“Yeah well, I hope you all have enjoyed your first and last look at one. Because, well, I’ve got places to go, things to see, and I’m just making a… pit stop.” Carmilla turned and saw blood sitting in a bowl on a table next to her.  
“Seriously? Did you all just…bleed yourselves into a bowl? Not that I don’t appreciate the formality of being fed, but what the fuck?” Carmilla dipped her finger in the blood and brought it to her mouth.  
That was it. That was all she needed.  
“B—being fed?” A red head stammered.  
Carmilla smiled, her fangs a lot more threatening to the group now.  
“Oh come on. You idiots were attempting to summon a _vampire_. Even if you _had_ summoned me, you all were essentially ringing the dinner bell…and mama’s hungry…” Carmilla ended the conversation there and began to tear into each and every one of their throats.

 

               The sensation of going from on the verge of starvation to having more than she could have bargained for was blissful. She could go for the next several weeks without blood at this point.  
The whole ordeal took about two minutes. One of them attempted to stab her with a silver dagger—something she was very much _not_ prepared for—but she was able to send the dagger flying out of the room and snap their neck before moving on to the next victim.  
She had drained at least half of them dry of their blood, and she was sitting in the middle of the bloody room, laughing to herself and licking the blood off of her hands when she heard a fast-beating heart.  
Carmilla looked at the doorway in front of her and saw a puffy-eyed red head girl in front of her with fear plastered into her pretty white skin.

 

               “Y—you…You…killed…them. My-my…my spell…it worked…you-re a—a vampire…and…and…you—you just…you killed them…everyone…everyone is dead…” The girl stammered. She was clutching the silver dagger in her hands and Carmilla couldn’t stop the laugh from escaping her lips.  
She was drunk off of her extreme satisfaction and continued to lick the blood off of her hands.  
“Oh you Wicca-heads…Gotta love your determination. Or else I’d probably have died out there. So you’re this ‘Perry’ I’m assuming?” Carmilla rose off of the floor, the blood all over her clothes barely visible since her entire outfit was black.  
“They’re dead…they’re dead, they’re dead, they’re dead & it’s all my fault!” Perry screamed as she continued to scan the horrific scene in front of her.  
Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Listen gingersnap, I need to be on my way. You can either, A: take advantage of the good mood I’m in and flee the scene like… _right now_ or B: you can join your friends here and become my meal to-go. Either way, you’d better decide fast. Because there’s still _lots_ of blood to go around and any vampire within a hundred mile radius will be able to smell it. And _I_ won’t be your only threat tonight.”

 

               The frazzled girl scanned Carmilla in utter horror for a second.  
Perry shook her head slowly, tears pooling down her eyes as she collected a bag that was against the wall of the doorway in front of Carmilla and ran out.  
Carmilla smirked after her before looking around the room herself.  
“I’ve made quite the mess, haven’t I? That’ll give whoever mother sends after me something to do. They’ll be too busy covering up this little incident to come after me. That should give me an extra day.”  
Carmilla scanned the bodies around her for clothes with little to no blood on them.  
The blonde that had tried to stab her had a drop of blood on her black and white striped shirt, but it was going to have to do until she could get her hands on some other clothes.  
She stripped the body of the shirt before peeling off her own top and leaving it in the mess of the blood.  
“Something to let them know I was here.”

  
Carmilla walked over to the blood-filled bowl and dipped her finger in it to get one last taste.  
She couldn’t help the devious smirk that had made its home on her lips as her deep voice hummed,  
“You were right, Elle. I am the exact monster you thought me to be…and I love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my ignorance on all things Wicca, occult, Latin, and Greek mythology shows in this chapter. I did /some/ research to help write this chapter but not much because I don't want this to become more of a chore to write than something I actually enjoy.  
> So yeah lol. And the latin in this I translated with [this website](http://mymemory.translated.net/)  
> Hope you enjoyed! & thank you for all the nice words on my fics you guys make my life<3


	6. VampireBusters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angry Carmilla leaves the group in a hurry when she discovers something that may link their missing friend to her own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never gave y'all the update from like two chapters ago...I did meet Elise Bauman :D  
> & Kehlani dropped yet /another/ song lol.  
> Okay that's all I had to say lmao enjoy this chapter!

 

“…I’m sorry…you _know_ the apparent mystical wannabe standing in the middle of our home?” Danny turned to Perry.  
Perry was shaking—like violently shaking—and slowly retreating to the door.  
“We—we need to go…she’s—she’s dangerous.” Perry stammered, her blue eyes drowning in fear.  
Laura eyed Carmilla slowly. She wasn’t so much as _scared_ of her as she was just trying to register everything that she had just learned.  
**Okay so my sexy Uber driver that I spent the night on top of is actually a _vampire_ —because apparently _they exist!?_ And the vampire who was already pretty upset at me is now _livid_ due to the fact that my friends were accusing her of raping me. And apparently somehow _Perry knows her_ and knew that she was a vampire…?**  
**And we’ve still done absolutely _nothing_ to find Elsie—who is _missing_.**  
**I feel like I’m a part of an episode of a Sci-Fi rendition of Law & Order. Law & Order: Supernatural Affairs & Missing Persons.**

 

“Perry—come on… _you_ of all people can’t possibly believe that _‘Early-Halloween-Costume’_ over here is an _actual_ vampire. Ever heard of Vampfangs special effects? _Twilight_ over there is just trying to scare us because we’ve offended her!” Danny was scoffing and Carmilla smirked.  
“You should listen to your friend, Hagrid before I show you just how real these things are…” Carmilla growled, taking a step towards Danny and licking her fangs.  
“Danny…let’s just— _not_ anger the centuries old killing machine that’s already pretty pissed off at all of us…” LaFontaine suggested, their eyes still wide.  
Danny laughed humorlessly, “Oh please, don’t tell me you’re falling for this too? Look I know you all drank a little too much last night, but your judgements can’t _still_ be this clouded. You’re upset and I get that. But pretending to be some undead nuisance to get a rise out of us is completely childish and un—”  
Danny was quickly interrupted by Carmilla who had quickly wrapped a hand around her throat and lifted her into the air.

 

               “Hey!” Kirsch yelled attempting to lunge at Carm.  
Of course that just resulted in him being thrown outside of the door and slammed against the hallway wall.  
Perry screeched and rushed out of the room and down to his side.  
“Okay listen here, Xena & friends, as much as I enjoy being disparaged and ridiculed by a group of belligerent _toddlers_ , I think you’ve all seen more than you needed to. I'm going to enjoy crushing this one's throat.” Carmilla’s eyes were piercing into Danny’s, her hand tightening every few seconds.  
Danny attempted to free herself, but the vampire proved entirely too strong for her…and she was losing a significant amount of oxygen.  
“Carmilla wait!” Laura cried, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
The vampire’s arm relaxed at her touch, but her hold on Danny didn't falter.

 

“She’s sorry, okay?! She’s just a little…extra sometimes. There’s no need to kill anyone…we’re all friends here…” Laura was pleading, her eyes straining.  
Carmilla caught eyes with the smaller girl and Laura could have sworn she saw _something_ change in her gaze.  
“Please.” Laura tried one last time, folding her hands together.  
Danny was struggling to gasp for air a few inches above Carmilla, despite the fact that Danny was two times taller than her.  
The vampire let out an exasperated sigh before dropping Danny—who was inhaling as much air as she could and hacking occasionally—and turned to face Laura.  
Laura bit her lip. Carmilla’s eyes were harsh against hers, but there was a slither of something kind and...caring that was contrasting it.

 

“Look I…I know you’re upset. & I’m sorry…for—for questioning your kindness and for the false accusations—they were both totally unfair to you—and-and I realize we all kind of got off on the wrong foot—but we mean absolutely no harm to you—just like I’m sure you mean no harm to us…look I just…I’m sorry about everything…the making you stay here, the accusations and the…oh my God the terrible hospitality—I never so much as offered you anything to eat—even though you went out to buy some food, which, thanks…by the way…but the fact of the matter is this: you’re a vampire…and I’m…totally okay with that…but my friend is still missing. And I’m having some sort of notion that—maybe…maybe you can help us…” Laura rambled. She didn’t even realize how fast she was speaking.  
“Yeah,” LaF suddenly cut in, “Seeing as we’ve now been gifted with the knowledge that vampires exist, _Fang 911_ makes a lot more sense now. She could have been taken by one of…them”

Carmilla quickly glanced at LaF, which made them shrink into themselves and take a step away from the two. “What-what did you just say?"

LaF swallowed before repeating "Fang 911."   
Wh-why do you know that name?” The vampire questioned sharply, her eyes fluttering.  
“O-Our friend who was taken…she sent Laura a text…like some sort of code…We’ve been trying to decipher it.” LaF pulled out their phone and scrolled through their texts before showing it to Carmilla.  
Carmilla took the ginger’s phone in her hands and scanned the screen, her eyes widening after a second.  
“Whe—when did she send this?” Carmilla’s breath was shaky and that frightened Laura.  
“Around—like…4:00 in the morning…why—what is it?” Laura responded slowly, her eyes glued to Carmilla’s clenched jaw.  
Carmilla looked at Laura without actually seeing her…like her thoughts were somewhere else.  
The room was silent for a bit as the entire room waited for the vampire with anticipation.

“Your friend is gone.” Carmilla handed LaF their phone back and they swiped it quickly.  
The vampire quickly pulled her own phone out of her pocket and began to scroll through it.  
“Gone? Wh-what do you mean she’s _gone_?” Danny asked hoarsely, still rubbing her neck.  
“I mean exactly that.” Carmilla responded harshly before pressing her phone to her cheek.

 

Laura locked eyes with LaF, their expression almost as terrified as Laura’s.  
Carmilla began to speak a language Laura didn’t understand into the phone, catching the attention of everyone.  
Perry and Kirsch had returned to the room, eyeing Carmilla fearfully as she paced back and forth.  
Whatever they were talking about sent what looked like fear shooting through the vampires face.  
Carmilla yelled something into the phone before hanging up aggressively.  
“Wha—what is it?” Laura spoke softly.  
“W-w-who is _she_ …and why is it so b-bad that she’s coming?” Perry asked suddenly, her shaky voice barely above a whisper.  
Everyone’s heads shot in her direction.  
“…I’m a German major from Germany. I know the language fairly well.” Perry explained.  
“Your mom never spoke German!” LaF interjected.  
“Yes okay Susan but I taught myself! Something you never thought to do, you were always so distracted by—”  
“Excuse me you two, I’m sorry but that’s _not_ really super important right now.” JP interrupted.

 

Carmilla wasn’t even paying attention, she was mindlessly and furiously typing into her phone.  
“Listen, there are some things that you all just shouldn’t get yourselves involved in. What your friend has gotten herself into is _definitely_ on that list of things.”  
Carmilla locked her phone and then slid it into her back pocket.  
“As for me…well…I need to get going.” Carmilla dismissed matter-of-factly before striding out the door.  
“Wait…you’re just going to—leave?” Laura went into the hallway after her.  
“Yep.” Carmilla continued to walk, disregarding the girl at her heels.  
“Wha—where are you going to go?” Laura wondered out loud.  
The raven haired girl continued to walk, completely ignoring Laura as they both turned the corner.  
“Wait!” Laura reached out and grabbed her hand before she went through the door containing stairs that led to the exit.  
A cool, electric wave ran through the younger girl’s body once their skin came in contact with one another and the vampire stopped walking.

 

“Look cupcake, it’s been fun, but I can’t stay here any longer. If you and the Scooby Crew want to play hero and go try and save your friend, that’s on you. But I’m warning you... The mere fact that _I myself_ don’t even want to get involved speaks volumes of its own.”  
Laura dropped Carmilla’s hand—not actually realizing that she was still holding it—and glared at the vampire. “So that’s it…you’re just going to—give up? Run away?”  
Carmilla shrugged, “It’s not my battle, buttercup. And if you understood the severity of the situation, you’d see why I have to leave…” Carmilla’s voice trailed off.  
“Then enlighten me.” Laura planted her feet and crossed her arms as she held the taller girl’s stare.  
There was silence between the girls for a moment. Laura could feel the weight of Carmilla's glare affecting her. Her eyes changed; first full of fury and fear, now it was something else...something gentle. She couldn't tell what it was, but it sent flutters down her spine. Carmilla shook her head and took a few steps closer to Laura. Their faces were inches away from each other and Laura could feel the vampires breath against her bottom lip. It made Laura's lips quiver with anticipation. She wanted nothing more than to fill the gap between them...and she wasn't entirely sure why she felt this strong yearning for this girl.   
Carmilla tucked a strand of Laura’s hair behind her ear before laughing humorlessly.  
Laura’s heart fluttered at the gesture.  
“Maybe in another life, cutie. Here… hold this for me.”

 

In one swift movement, the vampire had taken the girl’s head in her hands and planted a long kiss on her left cheek.  
Laura didn’t even have time to finish reacting to the vampire’s cool lips that burned her cheek with such a reverent, beautiful intensity before her hands, her lips, and her entire being had disappeared. The door in front of her was shutting itself—indicating that Carmilla had just went through it—and when the door finally shut, Laura’s happiness and desire closed with it.  
In the same bittersweet instance, her heart had both exploded with joy and shriveled into itself.  
Her beautiful, undead vampirical goddess of an Uber driver was gone.  
Carmilla was gone.  
Those words shouldn’t have cut a hole in her the way that they did—I mean she barely knew her…and she _did_ almost kill her and her friends.  
But the way she looked at her…like behind her veil of anger was something more…something softer…something sweet…and the way she relaxed to her touch…like Laura’s touch alone could essentially control her…

 

“Where’d she go?” Danny’s voice suddenly rang in the young girl's ear.  
Laura attempted to regain the composure that the vampire took when she left.  
“She’s uh…she’s gone.” she said quietly.  
Danny and LaF made their way to Laura who was still standing in front of the now closed door to the stairs.  
“Well, good. Fuck her. We don’t need her that…leach.” Danny spat.  
“Actually, we kinda do. Whatever or…whoever ‘fang 911’ is was enough to send the impenetrable, fearless vampire running home to mama. If it’s enough to affect her, just imagine how much worse it’ll be on us.” LaF crossed their arms and spoke in a morbid tone.  
“O…kay so vampires are real. That means so are all of the little nicks and tricks to kill them. Assuming that this ‘fang 911’ _is_ a vampire, we can just Google some methods on how to take them out…or at least distract them long enough to get Els back.”  
“Yeah, if she’s still alive…” Perry’s voice cut in suddenly and the three turned to face her.

 

“Why…why would you say that?” LaF mumbled.  
Perry made her way to Laura as she spoke, “It’s good you let her go. I’ve seen what that—that… _monster_ can do. She’s a murderer. She would have killed Danny if you hadn’t have stopped her. And Kirsch…”  
“Kirsch!” Danny screamed, suddenly remembering that her boyfriend had been tossed to the wall like a ragdoll.  
Danny turned the corner and ran back to their complex.  
The three slowly began to trail her.  
“If whatever has Elsie is _anything_ like Carmilla then she’s doomed. And if we go after her…” Perry froze for a second before picking up her speed.  
“What did she do? What did you see her do?” LaFontaine pried curiously.  
Perry continued to walk past them, shaking her head quickly, her orange curls flailing.  
“Something…unholy. I’ve—I’ve spent _years_ trying to forget…but the image—God the image…it haunts me in my nightmares some nights still…what I did—”  
Perry stopped just before Laura’s apartment door and shut her eyes.  
LaF took Perry in their arms and walked them into the room, attempting to comfort their best friend.

 

Laura felt numb.  
So much had happened in the past few minutes and her prone-to-ordinary mind wasn’t sure it could accept and believe everything that had just gone down.  
**Vampires are real…One might be killing Elsie…and they might kill us too if we try to save her…and I think I’m hardcore crushing on one…**  
**The universe is a sadistic asshole.**  
“What are we going to do…about Elsie?” JP spoke up after having been quiet for so long.  
“Well we can’t just leave her to be vampire bait.” Danny stated from the leather couch where she was gently massaging Kirsch’s back.  
Perry shook her head furiously, “We are _not_ going to throw ourselves at a pack of undead murderers!”  
LaF ran their hand down Perry’s cheek lovingly in an attempt to relax her.  
“Well we can’t just let her die!” Danny retorted, tightening her grip on Kirsch’s back. He flinched.

 

“She’s right.” Laura gloomily whispered.  
Perry was about to speak but Laura continued, “If it was anyone of us, we’d want our friends to come look for us…to try. We owe it to Elsie to at least—try.”  
The room was silent for a moment and Laura exhaled loudly.  
“If we’re going to run under the assumption that ‘fang 911’ is…a vampire…then we’ll need to take some precautions. Do our research on how to kill them and if they have any weaknesses we can use to our advantage…But we also need to find out where it is they might be keeping Els. We can split the work that way. Danny, Kirsch, and Perry can research ways to take down vampires, LaF, JP, and I can continue trying to decode Elsie’s message to find out where it is she may be.”

 

“I—I want _nothing_ to do with this. I’ll…I’ll make us some snacks…and some cocoa…yeah—some cocoa…” Perry shot up and quickly made her way into the kitchen.  
LaF looked at Laura and sighed quietly.  
“Are you two good to research alone?” Laura asked the couple.  
“Don’t even worry about us. I started researching vampire weaknesses the minute Mistress of the Snark let me go…which—thanks by the way. I was sure I was toast.” Danny rose off of the couch and Kirsch rose with her.  
“Yeah, thanks for saving D-Bear’s bacon. I’m beginning to think the vamp chick just enjoys knocking me off my feet.” Kirsch smiled.  
Danny took Kirsch’s hand in hers before grinning, “Come on my damaged knight in shining armour, we can use the laptop in my room.”  
“This is exciting, we’re going to be like—real life Ghostbusters! Except…for vampires. VampireBusters!” Kirsch excitedly went on as they disappeared up the winding stairs.

 

“We can use my laptop in the kitchen.” Laura announced.  
“Certainly. I’ll go ahead and get started!” JP cheerfully dismissed before making his way into the kitchen.  
LaF shot up off of the couch and began to follow his footsteps.  
“Hey…LaF.” Laura placed a hand on LaF’s shoulder to stop them.  
“What’s up?” they nodded.  
“Is…is she going to be okay? I know she said she witnessed some pretty horrid stuff…and all of her friends are practically trying to throw themselves at said horrid stuff…” Laura stated, the concern in her voice making itself prevalent.  
LaF ran their hand through their hair, “Honestly, I’m not too sure. I mean…I remember this one night back in Germany...it was about...four years ago when she came to spend the night at my house…she was all shaken up. I’d never seen her that—that terrified before. The only thing she could say was “It’s my fault, it’s my fault. They’re all gone because of me.” I asked her what it is she meant by that but she never told me. Just asked me to hold her…It gets like that whenever she has nightmares. She just comes into my room and asks to be held…I just wish there was something more that I could do…” LaF’s voice trailed off and their eyes were staring off into the distance as if they were watching the memories replay in their head.

 

“Maybe it’s best she’s not here then?” Laura suggested, her hand squeezing LaF’s shoulder.  
“I think it’d be worse if she wasn’t here. She’d go mad wondering what it was we were up to. As long as she’s got something to clean or something to cook she’ll be fine.” LaF explained before giving a weak, reassuring smile.  
“Well she came to the right place for that.” Laura laughed, her eyes widening as she looked around the place.  
The apartment wasn’t trashy but it most definitely was not the cleanest it has ever been.  
“Yeah, we noticed.” LaF narrowed their eyes.  
“Hey!” Laura laughed, slightly pushing them.  
“I just call it as I see it!” LaF smiled and threw their hands up in defense.

 

The two of them laughed for a brief, stress-free moment. It was nice to, in a sense, pretend the past 24 hours hadn’t happened and everything was fine and normal. Being able to crack jokes and laugh and smile as if they didn’t have more pressing matters that required their attention. But of course, that wasn’t the type of world they lived in. Even before the whole “vampires are real and your friend has possibly been kidnapped by one” thing, that type of world was never one that Laura was allowed to be a part of for very long. And it seemed like that wasn’t something that was going to change very soon either.

  
“Laura! When is the last time you went grocery shopping!?” Perry suddenly called to them from in the kitchen.  
“Ugh, don’t remind me!” Laura growled playfully before the two made their way to Laura’s laptop to continue decoding the rest of Els's text message.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“I thought we had a deal!” Carmilla’s voice was loud and booming, her rage prevalent.  
“Yeah we _had_ a deal, kitten. You didn’t keep up your end of the deal, so I didn’t keep mine. Funny how these things work.” Will massaged his stubble and smiled before turning around and walking away.  
“I was getting you the money!” Carmilla growled, stomping after him and gripping him by the shoulder.  
Will laughed over the muffled noise of the club’s music.  
“Oh you mean that chump change you were bringing in every other freaking month? You couldn’t even stick to our designated pay days… let alone the set amount. And with the sacrifice getting closer and closer every day, the money didn’t even matter anymore. We needed the girls more than anything. I told you that!” Will slammed his hand down on the black table next to them, “And Mother’s suspecting _I’m_ the one that’s letting girls go. She’s sending Mattie on a one way flight from Paris to Los Angeles to do me in… _again._ One more slip up…Mother said one more slip up and I’d end up like your sorry ass before the war…I’m not taking the blame for you anymore, kitten.”

 

There was a brief pause.  
The silence was being filled by the muffled bass of the music being played in the main room.  
“Look, you won’t end up like I did because Mattie won’t find anything…You didn’t tell her I was here, did you?” Carmilla questioned, her eyes boring into his head.  
Will laughed, “Please, and risk getting blacklisted and possibly killed for harboring your exiled ass? Right. But if we’re not at or over our quota by the time Mattie comes out here—I’ll be dead anyway…So I might as well drag you down with me.”  
Will sat down on the fancy black leather couch on the far side of the room as Carmilla began to think.  
“What if—what if I bring more girls? For the sacrifice. What if I lure more in before Mattie gets here? Everything will be fine, right? No more suspicions…if anything Mother will just think you were slacking off a bit and give you a quick slap on the wrist and Mattie will go back to Paris. It’ll play itself out.”  
Will pulled out his phone and began to engross himself in it as he spoke, “You obviously don’t know how far under our quota we are. If you think you can use that _charming_ personality of yours to pull at least 70 girls before the 23rd, be my guest.”  
“70?! Are you shitting me?” Carmilla screamed, stomping over to Will.  
Will shook his head, “The number of girls needed has been going up every year. Mother can’t do anything about it.”  
It was clear he was playing some sort of game on his phone due to the noise emitting from it.  
“And what did you do the past year and a half, this?” she gestured towards him playing on his phone.

 

Will sardonically replied, “Ha-ha, no. I spent the past year and a half rounding up the first hundred while you sat and played taxi driver for a bunch of college students.”  
“Ooo, only one-hundred? I gathered two times that in my first year of college. You’re getting soft.” Carmilla teased scornfully.  
Will set his phone down and angrily shot up from the couch.  
“Yet look where we’re at now. You can’t so much as bring _one_ girl in. And whenever we choose which ones to sacrifice, you’re all of a sudden "too busy" to watch the fun. Nowhere to be found. But _I’m_ the soft one?” They were in each other’s faces, scowling angrily at each other.  
“Fuck. You.” Carmilla sourly growled, her hands tightening into fists.  
“You want to have another cage match, kitty? I won’t be afraid to put you out of your miserable life this time. Maybe then you can join that ratty bitch you’re so obsessed with…What was her name? Elle?” Will cracked his neck and smiled deviously.  
Carmilla released her fangs and growled before lunging at him.

 

“Mircalla, William, stop!” A stern voice from behind Carmilla yelled.  
Carmilla ignored the plea and punched Will in the jaw, which sent him flying up the black stairs behind him and crashing through his office door.  
She was just about to run up the stairs to continue beating the life out of him until a hand gripped her from the back of her neck and tossed her back, sending her crashing through the pool table that was intersecting the black couch.  
Carmilla was pissed…raging even.  
She looked up at the culprit who had tossed her.  
It was Mel.  
Mel was her friend in college who was originally supposed to be one of the girls that would contribute to the sacrifice. However, Will grew a liking for her and turned her instead.  
Mel was still majorly salty over the fact that one of her first friends in college almost had her murdered for the sake of keeping her own people out of chaos so it was no shocker that Mel held a grudge against Carmilla.

 

“Stay out of this, Tomb Raider.” Carmilla spat as she attempted to lift herself up.  
She had taken too much time, however, because in the literal blink of an eye, Will was above her with one of the wooden pool sticks.  
Before Mel or Carmilla could react, he had forced the pool stick through her stomach.  
Carmilla cried out in pain.  
Will adjusted his jaw back into place and went back to putting pressure on the stick that was inside of her.  
Carmilla’s breath was hitching and she could feel herself losing the little blood that she had ingested earlier in the day.  
“You…you fucking coward!” Carmilla growled, shaking from the intensity of the pain.  
Will chuckled humorlessly.  
“I warned you, kitten. I’m not your scapegoat or your punching bag anymore. You may be older, but times have changed. You gotta be cruel to get what you want.” As he said this, he twisted the stick in her stomach and she cried in pain, gripping the stick and attempting to override his strength and remove the stick from her stomach.  
There was no use. She had lost too much blood and was far too weak.

 

“Will, stop you’re going to bleed her out.” Mel attempted to push Will out of the way.  
“This is none of your concern, Mel. I need you to go check on the new girls in the back. One of them keeps reverting the trance somehow. Let me handle this.” Will spoke sternly but softly and Mel sighed, her eyes weary behind her thick-framed glasses.  
She glanced at Carmilla and Carmilla glanced back, the pain in her eyes tugging at Mel’s heart.  
Carmilla began to cough up black blood.  
Mel shook her head and warned, “Don’t you fucking kill her, William” before storming out.  
Will looked down at Carmilla and swiped his hair to the side, enjoying the site of the colour fading from her already pale cheeks.

 

“You want to save your ass? Get 70 girls in here by the 23rd. Otherwise you’re going to undergo torture a thousand times worse than your blood-filled coffin. Mother’s amped up her game thanks to you. And I’m sure she’s just _dying_ to use her… _new_ methods.” Will threatened before releasing his pressure on the stick but not removing it.  
“Clean this up before you leave, we open in an hour.” The EDM music that was playing from the main room got louder for a second, but then returned to its original muffled state once the heavy door slammed shut.

 

Carmilla remained in the wreckage of the pool table, in far too much pain to even _think_ about moving.  
**I’m going to fucking kill him. I’m going to kill him.**  
She knew she couldn’t start healing unless she removed the stick from her stomach, so she took a deep breath—although she didn’t need to—and adjusted her hands around the stick.  
**Okay…One…two…**  
“FUCK!” Carmilla cried as she removed the stick from her stomach.  
Her body was shaking, her stomach was throbbing, and she was _incredibly_ weak.  
She tossed the stick across the room and dropped her hands to her sides.

 

Whenever Carmilla was near death—unfortunately for her, she was never quite lucky enough to just _die_ —she always saw _her_.  
Elle would come to her…sometimes to ridicule her…sometimes just to be there and taunt her with the one promise Carmilla could never seem to acquire: the promise of death.  
And a peaceful afterlife. But she wasn’t sure if she’d ever get that.  
**I’m a ruthless, soulless, loveless creature. Whatever happens after I finally die is not something that will take to me…and I don’t know if I entirely care about that or not.**

 

Carmilla’s only reason to _want_ to live had betrayed her, sold her out to Mother, only for Mother to destroy her right before her eyes. As if subjecting her to watch the only thing on this God-forsaken planet that brought light to her dark, undead life wasn’t enough, Mother had locked her underground to suffocate in a coffin of blood for eternity.  
The nightmares still visit her from time to time…the everlasting suffocation of a black abyss flooding her lungs, blocking her vision…Torturing her with the only thing she needed to survive…it was sadistic. It was _just_ Mother’s speed.  
And apparently she had found a new method of torture far worse than what she had already subjected Carmilla to.  
Carmilla breathed shakily.

 

               **I have three weeks to gather 70 girls…I can’t waste any more time.**  
She allowed herself a minute longer to lie there in pain, Elle’s beautiful face hovering over her.  
Elle wasn’t saying anything…she was just…staring at her…expressionless.  
It broke Carmilla’s heart all over again every single time she was forced to face her.  
“What—what do you want from me?...Huh!? What—what do you want?!” Carmilla cried, her voice cracking and tears strolling down her cheeks.  
“I—I tried to stop! I ran away…and it only caught up to me again…and—and now…I tried to leave…and now Mother will kill both Will _and_ me…WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!” Carmilla was using what little energy she had left to get some type of reaction from the ghost that eternally haunted her.  
Nothing. Her beautiful face remained expressionless and cold.  
The tears blurred Carmilla’s vision and she was thankful for it. She couldn’t stand to lie here yet again on the verge of death with the love of her life silently taunting her.  
It was enough to drive anyone mad. And Carmilla wondered if she had reached that point yet.

 

               After a brief period of letting the rest of her tears roll out of her eyes, Carmilla attempted to sit up.  
She yelled in pain as she quickly brought herself to her feet, her entire body disagreeing with her decision to move.  
Carmilla was _extremely_ light headed. She needed blood…fast.  
There was no way she would have been able to drive back to her home in the condition she was in.  
She knew what she had to do.  
Carmilla held her stomach as she slowly made her way to the same door Mel had exited out earlier, holding onto everything she passed in order to prop herself up.  
Typically, feeding off of the girls who were already prepped for the sacrifice was _bad_ for both the vampire and the sacrifice. Their blood was painful to ingest—it was what kept vampires from feeding off of them so that all of their blood could go towards the sacrifice.  
But in this case, Carmilla didn’t have much of a choice.

 

               She practically dragged herself through the door until she had come up to the room consisting of the hundreds of trance induced girls.  
They were all silent, their faces all frowns and their eyes drained of all emotion.  
Their bodies worked and functioned normally, but their brains were no longer in their control. They were told when to eat, when to sleep, when to relieve themselves, but whoever they were before was no longer there. And depending on how long they’d been in the trance, they probably would never return.  
Carmilla tried not to think about it as she forced herself to approach the closest girl to her.  
The vampire moved the blonde girl’s hair to the side before taking a deep breath, bracing herself for the amount of pain she was about to be in.  
**One…two….**  
Carmilla sunk her teeth into the girl’s neck and began to drain her of her blood.

 

               The raven haired girl felt like she was ingesting molten lava.  
The pain was coursing throughout her entire body…every inch of her body was on fire.  
Carmilla groaned. She didn’t care if Mel heard her. She was in too much pain.  
The pain was unbearable…Carmilla felt like her body was the fiery inferno Hell and she was trapped within it.  
The vampire only took in a bit more of the blood; she only wanted enough to get her home so she could intake blood that _wouldn’t_ possibly kill her.  
She unhitched herself from around the blonde girl’s neck and hugged herself before dropping to her knees.  
She screamed, the pain making it hard to focus on anything else.

 

               “You just love suffering, don’t you?” Carmilla’s ears were throbbing, but she heard Mel’s voice from somewhere around her.  
She didn’t bother moving any part of her, she kept her eyes shut and her arms wrapped around herself.  
“Better choices, Mircalla. You’ve gotta start making them.” Mel hovered over her.  
“Don’t…call…me…that…”Carmilla spat from behind grinding teeth.  
Her fangs had shot out and were grazing her bottom lip, but Carmilla couldn’t tell. Every inch of her was in pain that it made no difference.  
“Oh right… Will refers to you as Mircalla so often that I’ve forgotten. No matter. When you’re done d _ying,_ lock up, yeah?” Mel patted Carmilla on the head but she couldn’t even feel it.  
Carmilla let out another debilitating, otherworldly shriek as Mel left the room.

 

               Carmilla could feel herself fading to black, but instead of fighting it like she normally did, she welcomed it.  
She allowed herself one last glance at the girl she had just drank from.  
The girl still had her colour and had returned to her upright posture.  
**Good…I didn’t kill her.**  
  
The last thing Carmilla saw before the darkness had consumed her was the oddly familiar colour of the blonde girl’s forest green crop top…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun writing this lol.  
> I've received a few prompts & I /promise/ I will write to them ASAP.  
> Like to submit a writing prompt or just talk to me? You can do so [here :)](http://brokebackbianca.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you creampuffs! Hope you like reading this as much as I like writing it :D  
> [Also, if you haven't heard it yet today, you are absolutely beautiful<3]
> 
> Edit: I realize it's kind of weird having a JP & a Will since they're like... practically the same person but I liked the idea of having both lol.


End file.
